The Winds of Change are Blowing Wild and Free
by pinkyridz
Summary: Mandanan saga - book two. This story follows on from I Can't Live if Living is Without You. Ben and Lilly survive their first year of married life with the help of SG1.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry that this has taken so long in coming. This follows directly on from my story – I can't Live if Living is without you and follows Ben and Lilly's adventures during their first year as husband and wife. Just to assure everyone, the SGC does figure later though **

**I have now written another eight novel length stories in the Mandanan Series and will be posting them in sequence. All novels feature SG1 and there is plenty of whumping along the way as Ben and Lilly's family grows.**

**I truly hope you enjoy the following adventures as much as I've truly enjoyed writing them and would love to know what you all think of my new world.**

**I am posting the end chapter of I can't Live if Living is Without you first, just to get you into the swing of the stories.**

**Many thanks for your patience – I know people have been asking. **

**Ann-Marie xx**

END PART – CHAPTER ONE.

"And, I'll have the rib eye, rare, fries… and hold the salad." Jack handed the waiter his menu and cast his gaze over the others gathered in the booth at O'Malley's. "Right, kids!" he smiled and raised his glass of beer in a toast. "Here's to the next seven days of uninterrupted relaxation."

SG-1 had just returned from saving the world from the Replicators… again.

After the discovery of the mechanical spiders on a Russian submarine in the Pacific Ocean, they'd been dispatched to sort the situation out… which they had, with the help of Thor! Things had not entirely gone to plan, which was the main reason Janet had positioned herself directly opposite Daniel in the booth. Not only was he still recovering physically from his appendectomy, but the hail for help from the Pentagon had put paid to his prescribed extra week of rest. He'd been put through the wringer mentally after being forced to blow up the Russian submarine on Jack's orders, ultimately destroying the Replicators. Fortunately, Sam and Thor had managed to beam Jack and Teal'c off the submarine just as it was destroyed. Janet was still worried about Daniel. He seemed withdrawn, almost bordering on depressed, which was not entirely surprising after the month he'd just been through. She had been in two minds whether to let the Daniel go on Jack's planed fishing trip, but had decided that time away with his team, minus Teal'c who had taken the opportunity visit his son, seemed a better option than keeping him in the infirmary.

There was another important reason why they were all together and with a flourish, Jack picked up his glass and turned to Lilly.

"And now to the main reason we're here," he said raising his glass. "Good luck Lilly. We've had a ball having you with us these past weeks, though ya did pick a heck of a time to visit," he grinned. "Here's to a safe journey home and to the extension of your hospital. If you or any of your family need any help, whatsoever… you know where to come."

Lilly smiled and bowed her head. "We do. Thank you."

"To Lilly and our friends back on Mandana," Jack toasted, with everyone echoing his sentiments and Lilly blushing furiously at the attention she was receiving.

As Jack proceeded to refill everyone's glasses with a fresh jug of beer, Ben nervously picked at his paper napkin. He knew he had to make an announcement but wasn't sure how to put it. When Janet kicked his shin under the table and then cocked her head sharply, he took a deep breath and rose to his feet.

"Okay, while we're doing… all this," he gestured round the table and then cleared his throat, "I've got an announcement to make… sorta." He stumbled over his words, not really knowing why he was feeling so nervous. Lilly's slipped her hand into his, giving him the confidence he needed.

"A couple of weeks ago, a very wise old sage gave me some very important advice." He looked over at Daniel and smiled.

"Hey! Less of the old!" Daniel scolded.

"Sorry. A very wise sage," Ben corrected, blushing slightly at his error, "gave me some very important advice—"

"Yeah, yeah. We got that part," Jack interrupted. "Cut to the case, Benny."

"This person told me that when you love someone so much that you can't live without them, you move heaven and Earth to be with them." Ben drew Lilly's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, making her blush. "As moving Heaven is gonna be tough," he sighed. "I'm gonna move Earth instead."

"What!" Sam exclaimed, leaning forward in her excitement.

"Yeah! What she said," Jack stated, folding his arms.

"I handed my resignation into Doctor Fraiser three days ago." Ben smiled at Janet who nodded and smiled back. "My place is with the person I love so I'm going home with Lilly." News delivered, he suddenly felt at peace, knowing, without a shadow of doubt that his decision was the right one.

"Oh. That's lovely," Sam, gushed.

"Well, I'll be," Jack, spluttered.

Ben breathed a sigh of relief and sank down in his chair, glancing over at Daniel. For some reason he needed Daniel's permission—his approval—and when he received a knowing smile and a mouthed 'congratulations' from the linguist, the last piece in his jigsaw fell into place.

When the sound of the clinking of Janet's glass interrupted the subsequent excited chatter round the table, everyone turned to face her.

Janet stood and smiled. "Okay, guys, I've had a three day head start on this situation and have prepared some little parting gifts." She reached into the bag she'd hidden under the table and pulled out two neatly wrapped flat boxes. "I know we're going to be making regular shipments through the 'gate to help supply the new hospital," she stated handing Ben and Lilly the gifts, "but here are a few personal items that I hope will always remind you of us. They're both kinda the same thing," she added when Lilly and Ben just stared at the boxes. "You'll need to open them together so you don't ruin the surprise for each other."

Ben and Lilly glanced at each other. "After three then," Ben said with a grin, and they both carefully removed the paper and then opened the boxes.

"Wow! Guys, this is... wonderful!" Ben gently removed the solid silver stethoscope and digital thermometer.

"I figured you'd get a lot of use out of these," Janet said cheerfully. "We got them engraved as well." She watched Lilly carefully turned the stethoscope over.

"'For Lilly. May you always remember your friends from Earth as fondly as they remember you,'" she read aloud and then looked over to Janet. "I will always treasure them."

"There's more in there," Janet said when Lilly went to replace the items in the box.

"What? Oh..." Lilly rooted round and pulled out a crisp white lab coat. "That's just great!" She beamed, holding it up for all to see.

Janet lounged back in her chair and took a sip of her drink, a pleased smile on her face. "We had your names stitched on the pockets." Lilly ran her fingers over the embroidery on her coat, suddenly finding herself a little emotional. "I... just don't know what to say," she murmured. Ben placed a comforting arm around her shoulders as she reached for a napkin to catch her tears.

"I do," Jack interjected, excitably. "Eat up, kids!"

Within minutes, the group of friends were tucking into O'Malley steaks, laughing and chatting about the adventures on the horizon.

Xxx

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER.**

The sun was beginning to set on another perfect late summer's day on Mandana. The still warm breeze wafted the heady fragrance of fruit blossom through Quinn's orchard, where a small group of friends—spanning two universes—gathered to celebrate the life joining of Lilly Tanger and Ben Ashton.

The small clearing hand been decorated to fit the occasion. Tea lights flickered in the trees, and flower petals cover the orchard floor, blanketing the pathway that led to an old willow tree. Either side of the pathway was furnished with ornate chairs covered in gold silk that billowed in the wind, despite being weighed down by people who meant so much to the happy couple.

Ben stood beneath the willow with Niall Wenton proudly at his side, his new leg courtesy of the SGC. For some reason, Ben was not in the least nervous—he welcomed the next part of his new exciting life plan willingly.

Ben and Lilly had spent the last few months devoting their time towards the expansion and improvement of the hospital in Gowton. The SGC had provided regular shipments of updated equipment through the Stargate and had invited several Mandanans to Earth to train under Janet and her team. She and SG1 had travelled to Mandana for the opening of the new Quinn Frasier wing of the hospital and then the wedding of their good friend and colleague.

To Ben, this weekend brought mixed emotions. To make Lilly his wife was a dream come true, but at the same time, he knew he was cutting ties with his life on Earth.

Giving up his world had been hard but making Lilly his world felt so natural, so right and when the farm bell rang out, he turned and watched the love of his life slowly make her way along the meandering path, her father by her side.

Lilly Tanger's elegant beauty took his breath way. Her red hair cascaded down her back, neatly clipped up at the side, and the gems that intertwined her curls, sparkled in the evening sun's rays. Her long white silk dress was plain yet perfect off the shoulder affair with a fitted bodice. Layers of lace covered the skirt and created the following train. Carrying a single cream rose, Lilly practically glided down the petal-covered, velvet carpet.

Ben could not quite believe how lucky he was as Sergi placed his daughters hand in his.

"You look beautiful, Lilly Tanger," he sighed, leaning in and kissing her cheek tenderly.

Lilly cupped his cheek. "As do you, Benjamin Ashton." She smiled and then turned to face Greta, who was overseeing the short joining ceremony.

"Friends and family," the elderly platon addressed the well-wishers. "As per Lilly and Benjamin's request, they would like to exchange their own personal vows." He smiled warmly and then nodded at Lilly, indicating that she should proceed.

Cara stepped forward and accepted Lilly's rose before she turned, took Ben's hands in hers, and looked him straight in the eye.

"My Ben," she said tenderly. "You are my world, my life and my rock. We have our lives in front of us to enjoy and treasure. With you at my side, I feel we can do anything and I will love you until the day I take my last breath."

"That was beautiful," Janet sniffed.

"Handkerchief, Doc?" Jack turned and handed Janet his own.

"Thanks." Janet sniffed again and blew her nose loudly, causing several of the guests to turn round and stare. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Ben cleared his throat nervously and turned to the guests. "Okay, my go. Don't expect too much." He shrugged and the consequent laughter calmed his nerves considerably.

He took a deep breath. "My Lilly," he said tenderly. "I love you more than life itself. You have literally changed my world and completed who I am. I want to share our life adventures, and grow old at your side. You are my everything."

Daniel dangled his handkerchief over Sam's shoulder and she took it gratefully.

"Cara, Niall… the rings." Greta continued the ceremony and, within a few minutes, the tokens had been exchanged. The announcement of joining was shouted to the wind and Ben and Lilly were strolling down the petal carpet, being showered with petals by their guest.

"That was so lovely," Sam sighed.

"It sure was," Janet said. "Lilly looked stunning."

"The fabric you sent was beautiful." Sam and Janet linked arms as they discussed the logistics of making Lilly's dress.

"Well, Mari and Hanah did all the embroidery."

"They did an amazing job..."

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c walked a few steps behind the girls, shaking their heads and rolling their eyes when Sam and Janet started to giggle like school kids.

"Looks like we've got our hands full tonight," Jack huffed, knowing full well that Sergi had opened up his wine cellar for the occasion.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"You'd best make sure you take your turn in dancing with them," Jack stated. "You just know there's gonna be dancing."

"I do not dance O'Neill."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the sudden rise in Teal'c's voice.

"Yup, there's gonna be dancing to the early dawn." He then turned and watched Daniel, who was walking slowly, head down and looking preoccupied. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Daniel said.

"Sha're?" Jack knew just where Daniel's mind had wandered.

Daniel nodded slowly. "Happy memories," he looked up and smiled.

"Good to hear," Jack smiled back and the team then joined the other guests in Greta and Mari Quinn's courtyard.

The setting sun dipped below the horizon, heralding the end of another perfect day. The air was filled with singing and laughter as two worlds came together to celebrate their union and, yep… there was dancing to the early dawn.

**Chapter 2**

**The Winds of Change Are Blowing Wild and Free**

The seasons were beginning to change on Mandana. The long hot summer days were closing in and the autumnal winds brought dark, rain filled clouds. The climate on the small planet was very similar to Earth. Ben Ashton had noticed this during his first full year as a Platon, or healer. He'd seen the changes in weather, the scorching hot, summer days, the deep snows of winter and the rainstorms of autumn. As he rested from his labour, he felt the first few drops of rainfall and knew he had to finish his task of securing the roof on his and Lilly's first house as quickly as possible.

Lilly's mentor, Greta Quinn and his wife Mari, had given the young couple the old blacksmith's cottage on the edge of their estate as a wedding present and Ben had been attempting to restore it to some sort of respectable living condition over the last six months. It had been a hard task as he was trying to juggle is own studies as a junior Platon and helping Lilly with the training of new Helena's, Mandana's equivalent to nurses, at the hospital in the nearby town of Gowton. He had relished the challenge, though, and he was so proud of the progress everyone was making. The hospital was being slowly fitted with new equipment, thanks to the gifts being sent from the SGC every two weeks, and there was a new training program in place designed by Janet Fraiser. The program included a select group of natives being sent to Earth for intense, specialised training. Real advancement was being made and lives were being saved.

He found that he had quickly adapted to life on Mandana. It was much simpler than life on Earth. Everyone had a job, a life skill and they would all come together to help each other, there would usually be wine involved in the process. People here lived off the land; they grew their own vegetables, slaughtered their own livestock and wove their own cloth. It reminded him very much of Amish living and he'd found the life to be very calming and relaxing. The community members played a very big part in the events of the principality. The society was made up of individual skill providers. If you wanted any furniture made you would turn to Hendly Graton and his team of carpenters. Upholstery was overseen by Jenr Yendy, metalwork by the Fenton brothers and construction by Sergi Tanger, Lilly's father.

Ben found he didn't miss Earth's technology at all, the lack of a central source of electricity on Mandana meant a lack of 'modern' gadgets. They relied on fossil-fuel powered generators, each dwelling had one and it was sufficient to provide a means of refrigeration and, if you were lucky, hot water though it was just as easy to boil water on the wood stove. Yes, life was simple; families made their own entertainment and worked very hard on their land to survive. It was as if they were caught in a time bubble and Ben felt he had found his place in the universe.

A rumble of thunder in the distance soon ended Ben's break and he popped his flask back into his pack before picking up his hammer again.

He needed the roof secure before the storm hit.

Xxx

"That's great, Drena," Lilly praised the young Helena as she tied off the last stitch in Mrs Hasnded's hand.

"Just tape down some gauze," she continued. "And you'll be good to go, Mrs Hasnded," she smiled at the pastor's wife as Drena finished dressing the elderly woman's hand.

"Thank you, my dears," Mrs Hasnded smiled gratefully at the Platon and her Helena.

"No problem." Lilly turned and collected a medicine bottle off the cabinet in her consulting room. "I want you to take one of these, three times a day after food," she advised as she noted the dosage on the bottle of antibiotics. "You can take the normal herbs for any pain and if you develop a fever you must come back and see me," she clicked her pen shut and handed the pastors wife her medicine.

"I will, Platon Ashton," Mrs Hasnded shook the bottle slightly before placing it in her bag. "You will give my love to your parents and young Cara for me, won't you?"

"I will," Lilly nodded.

"And that lovely husband of yours." The older woman smiled knowingly.

Lilly smiled to herself as she helped her patient into her coat. Ben had sure caused a stir amongst the women in the principality, young and old.

"Of course," Lilly, answered sincerely.

"You both need to come around for supper soon," Mrs Hasnded picked up her hat, "Pastor Has would dearly love to talk over cultural differences with young Benjamin," she stated while pinning her hat.

Lilly removed her stethoscope from around her neck. "He is overworked at the moment," she sighed. "There is much to do at the cottage and training is taking up much of his time."

"He works too hard," Mrs Hasnded placed her hand on Lilly's arm. "As do you Lilly Ashton," she smiled.

Lilly patted her friend's hand. "I know," she admitted. "But the storms are upon us and the roof of the cottage still leaks."

"Then you must get help my child."

"Ben wants to do it," Lilly shrugged, removing her lab coat.

"He is stubborn." Martha observed.

"He is not used to our ways."

"You must talk to your father and ask if he'll guide Benjamin."

Lilly knew that Martha Hasnded was right but she also knew how proud Ben was, how hard it was for him to allow others to help. His life on Earth had been very different; he'd had to fend for himself after his parents were killed in a car crash when he was just a teenager. For Ben Ashton to admit that he needed help or even allow others to help was very difficult for him.

Lilly glanced at the clock. "I'll walk you to your buggy, Martha," she smiled. "I'm going to drag my husband off for a picnic lunch before the storm hits," she took Mrs. Hasnded's arm and smiled at Drena.

"Do you mind finishing up?" She asked. "Then you can call it a day. I know Anton will need your support this afternoon."

Anton Beuner was senior surgeon Conrad Beuner's son and he was undertaking his Platon surgeon bard today for the fourth time. Medicine did not come easily to Anton and his father often queried his calling but Anton had just returned from his rotation at the SGC under the guidance of Doctor Warner and was feeling more confident about his abilities. Hopefully today would be the day he'd finally make his father proud.

"Thank you, Platon," Drena picked up the medicine tray. "He does indeed need my support," she smiled as she crossed the room to discard the used materials.

"We will all be thinking of him, you will tell him that won't you?" Lilly opened the door for Martha.

"I will," Drena bowed and then continued with her task.

"Right, Martha. Where is Bern waiting for you?"

Xxx

The wind was whipping around the cottage picking up leaves and debris as Ben struggled with his task. He glanced at the clouds and noted that they were getting thicker and darker. Inching carefully across the roof to the next section, he estimated that he had an hour at most before the storm hit so he quickly reached for his hammer and tacks to start on the next damaged area.

Ben really wanted to make this house somewhere he and Lilly could call home, somewhere they could raise a family, and somewhere they could grow old together. The cottage, which came with plenty of land and outbuildings for animals, was situated right between Quinn's farm and Gowton where Sergi and Hanah Tanger lived and where the hospital sat right on the outskirts of the small industrial mining town. From the cottage roof, you could see the top of the buildings and, if you looked opposite direction you could just about make out the Stargate on top of Earth Hill, named in the strangers from the ring's honour. Ben had built a balcony onto the main bedroom so he could always view the gateway back to his homeland. He wanted to keep an eye on any 'gate activity. Mandana was a very peaceful place that had managed to keep under the Goa'uld radar by providing a lesser-known System Lord with regular supplies of Naquada but Ben knew very well that the peace could be broken at any moment and he needed to keep as vigilant as he could. Lilly's family didn't understand that. SG-1 had been the first people through the gate for many generations. The Mandanan's saw no threat from off world influences anymore. Years ago trading traffic used the Mandana gate as a through way in the Goa'uld trade route but gold and jewels found on other planets were, now, far more valuable than the grain and cloth that Mandana supplied so they'd been left alone. Daniel Jackson had reminded Ben about what had transpired on Abydos and the fact the Goa'uld would always be a threat, what was one man's grain could be another's gold, and Ben had promised to be on guard at all times.

The wind gusted again throwing small rocks at Ben as he scurried up the tiles, tacks in mouth and hammer in hand, concentrating on the painstaking task. He longed to be curled up by the fire with a stomach full of Mari's stew with Lilly soft and warm in his arms but he had to get a move on before the rain came.

Xxx

"Get on," Lilly urged Hector, her trusty horse. After stopping off at the farm to collect the picnic basket that she'd prepared before her shift at the hospital, she was making her way down the winding lane that led to the cottage. Taking another glance at the dark sky, Lilly figured that they'd be returning to the farm for lunch rather than enjoying the food under the willow tree in their future garden as they planned.

"Our garden," she sighed wistfully. Lilly had never pictured herself settling down. Cara, her younger sister was the homemaker; Lilly was the scholar, the loner, and the dreamer. Her life before Ben was one of studying and books, of career and advancement. Love, marriage, and children, those were for others she always thought. She'd had no time for gentlemen callers, they got in the way of her destiny and she'd sworn her dedication to her vocation to Platon Quinn. Her life had been mapped for her for years and, as she made her way to the man who'd stole her heart, she couldn't quite believe how lucky she was.

"Get on, Hector," she urged again, smiling from ear to ear at the prospect of taking her husband in her arms.

Xxx

Ben heard the familiar sound of hoofs on the stone path and turned and grinned when he saw Lilly's buggy meandering along the lane. He still felt the thrill of newlywed passion at the thought of spending some quality one on one time with his wife, even though it was only going to be for a quick snack.

He replaced the hammer in his tool belt and removed the tacks from his mouth. Inching along the roof ledge he felt for the ladder with his foot and gingerly placed one foot on the top rung. It was at that point in time that the heavens opened and the wind gusted. Ben frantically tried to hang on but the ladder slipped.

He was falling.

He could hear Lilly screaming his name in the distance as a blinding pain shoot through his chest and shoulder just before his head bounced off a rock.

He knew no more...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ben!"

Lilly watched her husband fall. It happened in a blink of an eye though it played out in slow motion in her mind.

"Oh, no, no, no!"

She desperately urged Hector on.

"On, Hector, on."

He'd fallen such a long way.

Glancing behind her, Lilly was so relieved to see her medical bag, knowing very well that a fall like that was bound to cause some injuries. She was just so glad she was here, if he'd fallen with no one else around...no she wasn't going to go there. Ben would be okay. Ben had to be okay.

"Whoa," Lilly halted the horse next to the cottage, grabbed her pack, jumped down and sprinted to the far side of the dwelling, calling her husband's name as she ran.

Ben lay unconscious, flat on his back his head turned to one side. Lilly jumped from the cart and rushed to his side.

"Ben?" Her whole body was shaking in fear and shock as she started to examine her husband.

"Come on, Ben," she urged, as she patted down his legs looking for any obvious injury and was so relieved when Ben finally moaned in response to her actions.

She placed a hand on his chest as he began to move his head weakly. "Easy, Ben, you've had quite a knock to your head."

Blood pouring from his forehead foretold of a concussion at least. Lilly reached into her bag and pulled out a wad of gauze.

G'd," Ben groaned in pain and tried to pull away as Lilly dabbed at the bleeding wound.

"Ben, you need to keep still, sweetheart," Lilly soothed, applying pressure onto the three inch gash on her husband's forehead, just above his eye.

"Hhurts," Ben moaned.

"I know, I know. Just hold still for me."

The rain was coming down in sheets now and Lilly knew she'd have to get Ben to shelter and quickly. She just wished she had Greta with her.

Tucking her loose hair in her blouse out of the way, she kept the pressure on the head wound and then assessed for other injuries.

"Sweetheart, where else do you hurt?" She asked as Ben continued to moan.

"H...head."

"I know, anywhere else?"

"Happened?"

"You fell off the roof, silly," Lilly smiled tenderly as Ben managed to open his eyes and blink at her.

"Why?"

Lilly hung her head and sighed. Ben was obviously confused and she noted concussion as a definite diagnosis.

"Ben, I know it's hard but I need to know if your back or neck hurt." She needed to rule out any spinal injuries before she even attempted to move him.

"Head," Ben's response was a mumble.

Lilly placed a hand on his neck and felt round. "Does this hurt?" She urged.

"Dizzy," Ben's head lolled to one side.

"I know," Lilly, sighed and glanced up when sheets of lightening lit up the sky, the need to move him was getting more urgent by the second.

"Ben, you have to stay with me. I need you to help. We've got to get out of the rain, sweetheart."

The ground beneath them was quickly becoming saturated and bog-like, huge puddles were forming around them.

Lilly glanced at the buggy. "I'm going to fetch Hector, stay with me," she placed a hand on her husband's cheek. "Please, Ben, stay with me, I can't do this on my own," she sobbed.

Ben blinked slowly at her and managed to nod in confirmation.

Lilly smiled reassuringly and rushed over to the buggy. "On, Hector," she urged when the horse was spooked by a loud clap of thunder. She pulled the animal through the mud and tethered the buggy to the tie rail by the cottage. The last thing they needed was to lose the cart and horse.

She hurried back to Ben and smiled when she saw he was still awake. "Good job, sweetheart," she praised moving to the top of his head. "I'm just going to help you sit," she eased her hands under Ben's shoulders.

Ben screamed.

"What is it?" Lilly placed her knees behind Ben to prop him up in a semi sitting position and started to examine his neck and shoulders.

Ben curled inwards and clutched his arm. "M...my shoulder," he stuttered, head bowed.

"Where?" Lilly placed both hands on his shoulder and immediately felt the dislocation. "Damn it," she mumbled under her breath.

"It's dislocated," Ben groaned, allowing his head to rock from side to side as he tried to contain the agony in his shoulder.

"I know," Lilly sighed. "We need to get you to Quinny, my love," she scuttled forward slightly and hooked Ben's good arm round her shoulders. "On three Ben, we're going to get you to your feet, okay?"

"Kay," Ben groaned, turning his face into his wife's chest.

"One, two, three..." Lilly gently supported him as he struggled to his feet. "That's great," she praised and they slowly made their way to the buggy, Ben whimpered in pain, stumbling and swaying over the sodden ground. They had to stop a couple of times when his knees buckled but eventually Lilly had helped him up into the cart and out of the rain.

Ben leaned against the hay bales in the cart, his good arm supporting his injured one as he panted in agony.

"What can I do?" Lilly placed a warm blanket over her husband. "Ben? What do I have to do?" She urged again when he groaned loudly.

"N...need a sling," he muttered, closing his eyes to the pain.

Lilly untucked her blouse and tore off a big strip. She pulled the blanket down, eased the cloth up under Ben's arm, pulled one end over his dislocated shoulder and crossed the other over to his good shoulder. She tied both ends off on the uninjured side and tucked Ben's arm into the emergency sling.

"Is that better?" She asked as Ben relaxed slightly.

"Yeah," he mumbled, resting his head back against the hay.

Lilly pulled over her med pack, grabbed a fresh piece of gauze and taped it on Ben's still bleeding head wound. She then eased the bag under his arm so it propped it up to take some strain off his shoulder and tucked the blanket round him again.

"Hold on, my love," she urged. "We're going home now," she reassured.

"Kay..."

Lilly tenderly brushed his dripping bangs off his forehead, kissed him gently and climbed into the front. Picking up the reins, she clicked Hector on.

"On, Hector. Home."

Xxx

"Quinny?"

Lilly steered Ben into Greta's kitchen. The journey from the cottage had seemed to take forever as the torrential rain caused mud and rocks to flood the track and Hector had trouble getting a grip on the sloping pathway that led to the farm. Ben's condition had deteriorated on route. He'd been in and out of consciousness and Lilly had struggled to rouse him on their arrival. She'd been calling for help from the buggy but there was no sign of Greta or Mari and now they were actually in the farmhouse there seemed to be no one at home. The stove was cold and the house was in darkness.

"Lilly?" Ben rested his head on his wife's shoulder and swayed. "Need to sit down," he moaned. His world was spinning and greying at the edges. His clothes were soaked through and he was shivering uncontrollably.

Lilly brushed her sodden hair out of her eyes and took a firmer hold round his waist. "I know, sweetheart," she sighed. "Let's get you into the sitting room and then I'll light a fire."

She gently guided him out of the kitchen, going at his pace as he wavered and whimpered with each step. She could feel how cold he was, she was cold and wet herself. They needed to change out of their wet clothes and get dry; she was so worried that they might be looking at hypothermia on top of multiple injuries.

"You're doing great," she praised when they reached the sofa next to the fireplace. She gently eased Ben onto the sofa and he immediately curled round his injured arm, pulling it tight against his chest.

"So c...cold," he shivered and Lilly grabbed the throw off the back of the sofa and placed it over his shoulders.

"I need to get the fire lit," she stated, shivering herself. "I need you to hold on a little longer, okay? I'm sure Quinny hasn't gone far in this weather," she turned and started to stack the fire.

"H...he's g...gona n...need to pop m...my arm b...back," Ben continued to shiver as he curled into the corner of the sofa and gripped his arm to his chest.

"I know, I know," Lilly sighed as she blew on the smouldering embers before adding the kindling.

"I'm so tired," Ben moaned, closing his eyes. Not only was exhaustion pulling him into unconsciousness but also the concussion.

Lilly quickly placed another log on the fire and moved to his side. "You can't sleep yet, Ben," she told him firmly as she took his pulse. "I have to get you into some dry clothes and warmed up. Please, Ben, don't go to sleep," she undid his bootlaces and tossed his boots into the corner of the room. "Come on, talk to me. Tell me about your day," she needed to keep him talking, keep him awake. She pulled his socks off and rubbed his cold feet. "How's the cottage coming on?"

"Home," Ben mumbled.

"Yes, yes, it's going to be our home," Lilly struggled to remove his pants as she encouraged him to keep talking. "Tell me how it's going to look," she said as he rubbed down his legs before snagging another throw and tucking it round him. "What is the view going to be like?"

"It's going to be our home," Ben managed to open his eyes and look at his wife. "The Ashton home," the slight smile he gave her warmed Lilly's heart.

"Yes, yours and mine," she returned the smile and carded her fingers through his hair. "All we've ever dreamed of and we're going to be very happy."

"Yes, happy," Ben mumbled softly.

Lilly knelt at his side and took his hand. "Ben, I need to you stay awake now. I'm going to fetch you some dry clothes and it's so important that you don't go to sleep, okay?" As much as she would like him to rest, she knew that he had a concussion and she was so scared that if he slept he wouldn't wake up again. "Do you understand, Ben?" She cupped his cheek and he nodded in response.

"Yes...stay awake," he sighed. "My head really hurts, Lilly," he then admitted sadly.

"I know, my love," Lilly smiled tenderly. "You just need to hang on for Quinny, he'll sort your arm out and I'll give you some of Janet's Morphine for your pain," she promised.

Ben shook his head slightly. "No Morphine, Lilly," he mumbled. "Not with head injury, no Morphine."

Lilly brushed his hair off his forehead. "We'll sort you out, I promise," she smiled tenderly.

"No Morphine, Lilly. You can't give me Morphine, too dangerous."

Ben was beginning to get slightly agitated. "Sh, sh," Lilly soothed. "No Morphine," she nodded. "I promise, just stay awake, I won't be long."

"Stay awake," Ben nodded, drowsily.

Lilly added another throw to his cocoon before rushing out of the room and taking the stairs two at a time. She needed dry clothes, Greta's medical kit and his medical encyclopaedia. She needed to prepare herself just in case she had to deal with Ben's dislocated shoulder as she had no idea where Greta and Mari were or how long they were going to be.

Xxx

After changing and grabbing dry clothing for Ben, Lilly rushed back into the sitting room just in time to see him vomit violently. She hurried to his side and placed the fruit bowl she'd just emptied under him to try to lessen the mess on the rug. Sitting at this side she rubbed his back as he continued to dry heave, she knew that he must be in a huge amount of pain as he began to sob in reaction.

"It's okay," she soothed and continued to rub his back with one hand while removing the soiled throw with the other.

"Hurt's so much," Ben rested his head on the rim off the bowl and wrapped his arm round his stomach. "I need to sit up, Lilly," he pleaded.

Lilly went to his other side and eased him into a sitting position so he was propped up in the corner of the sofa. She placed a large cushion under his injured arm to take the pressure off his dislocated shoulder, adjusted his sling and helped him lower his feet onto the floor. "Better?" She asked as he groaned and rested his head back.

"Dizzy," he admitted softly.

Lilly sighed at his admission. He looked awful and she just wanted to take him in hers arms and assure him everything would be fine but he was in so much pain.

"What can I do, Ben?" She asked, hoping there was something she could do to ease things.

"Nothing," Ben sighed and shivered. "Greta will be back soon," he gritted his teeth when he slightly moved his arm and sent tendrils of pain up into his shoulder.

"Oh, do you know where he is?" Lilly asked removing the vomit-filled bowl off his lap.

When pain washed over him once more, Ben hunched forward over his arm again and rocked slightly. "He's gone to market, said so this morning. Back at dusk," his voice was clipped and full of suffering.

Lilly rubbed his arm tenderly and then realised how damp his shirt was. "Ben, I need to get you out of this shirt," she sighed. "You need to help me."

"Hurts," Ben groaned and shivered.

"I know, sweetheart but you're still so cold," Lilly grabbed the edge of the shirt.

"Cut it off, it hurt's too much."

After trying to work out the logistics of the shirt removal Lilly realised that there was no way she'd be able to pull it over his head without causing more pain so she reached into Mari's sewing box and removed her dress making scissors.

"Keep still," she urged Ben as she began cutting.

With a considerable amount care, she removed the shirt. Ben sat bare-chested, bathed in sweat. It was then that Lilly noticed the bruising on the left side of his chest.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath and proceeded to gently press against the bruising, causing Ben to immediately hiss in pain. Ignoring his protests she continued her examination and her heart sank when she felt at least three of his ribs give under her touch. She knelt at his feet and tipped his head slightly.

"You've got some broken ribs, sweetheart," she informed him. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Ben smiled sadly. "Hurts like hell," he admitted as his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm going to wrap them. I think you need some pain relief, my love," Lilly stroked his cheek tenderly.

"Just some Advil," Ben nodded and tried to smile but was helpless to stop his tears from escaping.

"Just some Advil," Lilly smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead, grateful that he was going to agree to some sort of pain relief. She turned and routed through the med kit, plucked out the blister pack, popped two out and offered them to Ben. "Can you swallow these without water? I don't think we should risk any liquid until we've got your nausea under control, sweetie." When Ben made no effort to take the tablets, Lilly urged him to open his mouth and Ben gratefully swallowed the medication.

While she waited for the medication to take effect, Lilly searched through the med kit for some elastic bandages and some tape.

She sat in front of Ben and tapped his knee. "I need you to try and sit upright, Ben," she urged. "I need access to your chest."

She gently placed a cushion on Ben's lap and eased his sling-encased arm onto it, pausing when Ben whimpered in pain due to the change in position. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know it hurts but you'll feel better for having your ribs wrapped," she reassured as she leaned forward and began to bandage his chest.

"Not for long," Ben mumbled, dropping his forehead onto Lilly's shoulder.

"What's that?" Lilly asked as she wrapped the bandage round.

"Can't wrap it for long," Ben replied, breathlessly. "Just 'till shoulder is splinted. Risk pneumonia," he was now shaking in pain. "Can't t...take m...much m...more," he stuttered.

"Nearly done," Lilly said, holding down the edge of the bandage and grabbing the tape. "When you're feeling better we'll remove it, promise," she reassured as she taped the bandage in place, knowing that Ben was right about wrapping the ribs but it wouldn't hurt for a short time. Anything to ease his pain until Greta came back to advise them on what herbs to administer. "There, all done," she smiled and eased him back onto the sofa. "Try and relax," she urged, tucking the quilt she'd brought down from the bedroom around his still shivering body. She then adjusted the cushion under his arm, and moved to sit at his other side. She placed her arm round him and eased his head onto her shoulder.

"Just rest," she sighed. "Quinny will be here soon."

She sat offering what comfort she could as her husband continued to shiver and moan in her arms.

Where the hell was Quinny?


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank goodness. Thank goodness," Lilly sighed in relief at the sound of the back door opening. "Quinny! In here," she called. "Ben's hurt."

Lilly had sat with Ben in her arms for over an hour waiting for the senior Platon to return. She'd run through so many scenarios for getting help for her husband but had finally come to the conclusion that staying put was the best course of action. The storm still raged outside, causing the shutters to bang in the window and the fire to flicker in the fireplace. They'd sat together in the firelight as there was no way Lilly was going to leave Ben to light the gas lamps. She had murmured reassurances to him when he cried in agony and caressed him gently when his nausea returned; he was now drifting in and out of consciousness and shaking in pain.

"Greta!" She called more urgently when Ben groaned in agony and proceeded to go totally limp in her arms.

Greta Quinn rushed into the room at the sound of her panicked cry.

"Child, what has happened?" He stood in the doorway and took in the sight of his Platon and her husband.

"He fell, Quinny," Lilly sobbed.

"Where?" Greta crossed to the sofa and started to uncover the mound he assumed was Ben.

"He fell off the roof of the cottage," Lilly stuttered as tears poured down her face. "He's hurt bad," she hiccupped.

"It's okay, Lilly," Greta glanced over and smiled reassuringly. "Let me take a look," he pulled the quilt off Ben's shoulder and immediately noticed his misshapen shoulder socket.

"Ah, dislocation," he tutted and shook his head.

"He's broken three ribs at least and he hit his head on a rock," Lilly sniffed as she tried to pull herself together.

"Anything else?" Greta asked, tipping Ben's face to get a better look at the gash on his forehead.

"I don't think so," Lilly shook her head. "He has been in so much pain and in and out of consciousness since he fell."

"Ben? Can you hear me?" Greta urged. "I need to wake up for me," he picked up Ben's wrist and began to take his pulse, smiling when Ben moaned, moved his head and managed to open his eyes slightly.

"Ah, there you are my boy," Greta greeted. "Looks like you made quite a mess of yourself," he quipped light-heartedly, tucking Ben's arm back into the sling.

"It really hurts," Ben mumbled.

"So I see," Greta smiled and was just about to assess Ben's injuries when Mari rushed in.

"My goodness!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Mari, my love," Greta turned his head and smiled at his wife. "Young Benjamin has had a slight accident, could you get me as much ice as you can?" He asked softly.

"What? Yes...of course," Mari stuttered. "Lilly, are you all right?" She then asked, noting the pale complexion on the young woman's face.

"I'm fine," Lilly nodded as reassuringly as she could. "He fell off the roof, I was there, we've been waiting," she suddenly found her teeth chattering as she began to shiver uncontrollably. The stress and shock were finally catching up to her.

"Will you fetch Lilly as cup of sweetened tea while you're there, my dear?" Greta asked as he pulled a quilt over Lilly's shoulders.

"I'm ffine," Lilly stuttered.

"I know, Lilly Lou," Greta smiled. "But you've had quite a shock too, my love," he patted her shoulder and then turned to Ben, who was now curled round his arm again, rocking in response to the pain.

"Okay, young man. I need to pop that shoulder back in and take a good look at you," he rubbed Ben's back reassuringly. "Right, how we gonna do this?" He then signed, looking round the room.

"In bed," Ben muttered.

"What?" Greta lit the candle on the small table in the middle of the room.

Ben looked up at him. "Might pass out again. Need to be in b...bed."

Greta nodded when he realised what Ben was suggesting. It would be much easier to get Ben up the stairs while he was still alert, he would be far too heavy to carry up if he passed out, and he probably would.

"Right, Benjamin," he smiled. "Let's get you to bed then," he motioned to Lilly to take one side while he went to Ben's injured side and between them, they gently helped him to his feet.

"Easy," Greta urged when Ben's legs started to give way. "We'll go at your pace, boy."

They slowly made their way out of the room, supporting the injured man as he shakily took the stairs leading to the first floor. They needed him horizontal and drugged for the next part.

Xxx

"Right. Lilly said no injections," Greta added another pillow under Ben's arm. "I'm just going to give you some herbs to take the edge off," he smiled as he then prepared the painkilling concoction.

Ben lay propped up by pillows, still hunched over his injured shoulder in near unbearable pain. The journey up the stairs had felt as if he was climbing a mountain and they had to pause frequently when he felt faint. He'd never been so glad to be in bed before and he willingly opened his mouth for the herbs Greta offered, knowing that within a few minutes the pain would recede and the Platon would be able to pop his shoulder back in. Hopefully he'd be able to rest then as he felt exhausted and still woozy from the concussion.

"Okay, try and relax and let the herbs work, boy," Greta smiled kindly. "You'll soon be feeling better," he promised, crossing the room to where Lilly and Mari were preparing bags of ice he would use to minimise the swelling when the shoulder was back in the joint.

"Are you doing alright, Lilly Lou?" He asked, lightly patting Lilly's arm.

"Better," she nodded. "I just want this to be over for him," she glanced over at her husband who sat wavering slightly on the bed. "He is in so much pain," she sighed.

"I know," Greta nodded. "And he's going to be hurting for a while, but he's so lucky that he is not injured worse than he is."

"I know," Lilly, admitted softly, being well aware that a fall from that height could have broken his neck; a dislocated shoulder and a few broken ribs were something he'd recover from, with rest and time.

Greta gathered together all he needed. "I think he's more comfortable," he stated as he watched Ben's eyes begin to flutter closed. "You ready for this, my love?" He turned and asked Lilly.

"Let's do it," Lilly nodded, confidently.

They crossed to Ben's side and removed his pillows so he was lying flat. Ben groaned in pain but remained relaxed and oblivious.

Greta removed Ben's makeshift sling then used the material to thread it under his back and over his chest so it was resting over his good shoulder.

"I need you to grab the ends and pull upwards," he told Lilly as he gently straightened out Ben's other arm. "You need to apply traction while I manipulate his joint back into place," he gave her a tight smile as he pulled down on Ben's arm. "You need to counter my action," he nodded when Lilly began to pull the cloth. "That's it," he smiled and pulled at the same time.

Ben groaned in pain and tossed his head from side to side.

"Hang in there, boy," Greta urged as he continued to pull down and out.

"Hurts," Ben tried to pull away from the Platon but Greta held firm.

"Try and relax," he soothed. "It will soon be over," he promised, gritting his teeth and repeating the action.

Ben became more and more restless as the pain broke through the herbal sedation. "G'd, Greta. Stop!" He cried.

"It's okay, Ben," Lilly called from her position at the top of the bed. "Quinny knows what he's doing," she kept her voice as calm as she could even though she was starting to panic at the length of time it was taking and how much pain Ben was in.

"Stop. Stop. Stop..." Ben was practically weeping now but Greta stuck to the job at hand.

"Won't be long," he promised.

"Please!"

"Quinny, he's in agony," Lilly stated wanting to comfort her husband rather than causing him further pain.

"I know," Greta gritted his teeth again and pulled. "I'm nearly there, nearly there..." he huffed and moved Ben's arm out to the side.

Ben screamed as the joint popped back into place and then his eyes rolled back as he promptly passed out. Lilly dropped the ends of the cloth, glanced at Greta and sighed in relief.

"Good job."

"Thank you," Greta nodded and then turned to Mari. "Right, my dear, I need that ice now," he stated and then checked Ben's shoulder joint. "Plenty of swelling here, my lad," he muttered, rotating it slightly. He turned and accepted the bags of ice from his wife, placed them in position over the joint and looked over at Lilly. "While he's out I'll just give him a good going over," he smiled. "And then we'll let him get some rest."

"Okay," Lilly nodded, relieved that Ben no longer seemed to be in pain but concerned that he was unconscious again. Greta read her mind.

"I expected him to faint, Lilly," he smiled tenderly. "He's going to be fine," he added as he checked Ben's pupil response. "Bit sluggish," he admitted. "But perfectly understandable."

Moving down his body, he checked for other injuries but found none. "He was very lucky," he said, glancing over at Lilly who was perched on the bed, carding her fingers through her husband's hair.

"I know," she nodded.

Greta started to examine Ben's ribs but Lilly stopped him. "Ben said that we have to unwrap them," she stated.

"Oh, why?" Greta enquired. Broken ribs were usually wrapped on Mandana to help control the pain.

"He said that if they were left like that there was a risk of pneumonia," Lilly kept up the comforting action of her fingers in Ben's hair.

"Really?" That actually explained a lot to the elderly Platon, as he'd known several people coming down with nasty infections after rib fractures, most did not survive.

"Uh, huh," Lilly nodded.

"Well, Platon Ashton knows what is best," Greta conceded and began to unwrap the bandage. "He's going to be in so much pain though, Lilly."

"He knows," Lilly, sighed.

"And, you said he's not allowed that Morphine drug?" Greta tossed the discarded bandage to one side and pressed down slightly on Ben's rib cage causing him to moan slightly.

"No Morphine," Lilly nodded, taking Ben's hand in hers. "Not until his concussion improves."

Greta reached for a fresh sling and elevated Ben's arm, tying it round his shoulder to keep the ice packs in place. "We need to get him sitting up," he said as he tied off the knot. "It will help with his breathing."

"Can't we just let him rest for a while," Lilly pleaded. She knew that a change in position would trigger more pain and Ben seemed peaceful at the moment.

Greta sighed, crossed to her side and patted her arm. "We'll give him five minutes while we clear up but he'll be much better off upright," he smiled sadly.

"Okay," Lilly sighed.

"You stay with him, Mari and I will take care of everything," Greta kissed Lilly on the top of her head before gathering up his medical equipment and crossing to Mari.

Lilly stayed at her husband's side, soothing him when he became restless again.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's over, you just need to rest."

She pulled the quilt up to his waist and stroked his face tenderly; sighing in relief that he was reasonably pain free, for now, at least...


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with a sigh.

Mari Quinn crossed and kissed the top of her bowed head.

"How's he doing?" She asked, reaching for the pot and pouring Lilly a cup of tea.

Lilly glanced up and smiled. "He's still sleeping," she nodded her thanks and picked up her drink.

Mari pulled up a chair and joined her at the table with her own cup. "He is strong," she started stirring her drink.

"He is stubborn," Lilly, sighed.

"He's a man," Mari shrugged.

"I should never have let him work alone," Lilly placed her cup down and rested her head in her hands. She was so unbelievably tired.

"Child," Mari placed a hand on Lilly's arm. "He would not have accepted any help, you know that."

"I should have insisted. Father should have been helping..."

"Your father is too busy with planning issues," Mari reminded her. Sergi Tanger's skills were much sought after. Planning of structures in the principality took him away from his family for weeks on end. There was so much of Mandana still not settled or explored and it was his life calling, as it had been Lilly's grandfathers.

"Then, I should have been there," Lilly turned her head and sighed. "It is our house, there is nothing more important."

Mari shook her head. "It was an accident, nothing more," she tried to be reassuring but her words had little effect on Lilly's tears that couldn't be suppressed any longer.

"He could have died," the flood gates opened and she began to sob.

Mari pulled her in for a hug. "But, he didn't, child and he's going to be just fine," she rocked Lilly gently. "We will help him with the house," she added. "We'll put the word out about the accident and I'm sure there will be a line of volunteers."

"Ben wouldn't want it," Lilly sniffed.

"Well, young Benjamin will not have much of a say in it for the next few days. The boy will be hurting too much to be in a position to do anything about it," Mari sighed as Lilly pulled out of her arms.

"He will be mad," Lilly pulled a handkerchief out of her sleeve and blew her nose.

"It will be done," Mari shrugged. "He will not be able to undo what has been done," she stood and cleared the table. "He will only be mad for a short while," she said crossing to the sink. "And, I am sure you will be more than able to handle him, young Lilly Ashton," she added with a chuckle.

Lilly pulled herself together and shook her head. "I have not seen him truly angry," she carried the empty teapot over to Mari. "I do not believe he has a bad mood," she stated, swilling out the pot.

"Oh, my dear, all men have a bad mood. You are just in the spring of your time together, his moods will come, it is only natural."

"Well, as you say, I am sure I will be able to handle it," Lilly kissed Mari on the cheek and then smothered a yawn in her sleeve.

"I think you should join your husband, my child," Mari smiled as she dried her hands on her apron. "It is getting late and I'm sure Ben is going to need your support when he wakes."

Lilly nodded and yawned again. "Time for bed," she agreed.

"Greta has all you may need," Mari stated, filling a jug of water. "There is a tray in the bedroom and you'll need this," she gave Lilly the jug. "He is also going to the hospital in the morning to let Beuner know what has happened and that you will be at your husband's side for a few days," she smiled.

"Conrad will not be pleased," Lilly, sighed, accepting the jug.

"Conrad will be fine," Mari, grinned. "We had word that Anton finally made Platon," she nodded.

"That's great!" Lilly beamed. "He must be so pleased."

"That he is, I do believe there will be a celebration in his honour at next week. We have to get young Benjamin back on his feet for that."

"Absolutely." Lilly stated firmly.

"Right, Mrs Ashton, out of my kitchen," Mari shooed. "I have stew to prepare for our invalid."

Lilly chuckled as Mari steered her out the room. She paused in the doorway, turned and smiled. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "I needed that."

"Hush, child. Go tend your husband, things will seem better in the morning," Mari pulled her in for a quick hug. "Hope you get some sleep," she smiled and returned to her stove.

Lilly took a deep breath, brushed the front of her skirt and mentally prepared for the night ahead...

Xxx

The sun that crept up over the hillside as dawn was greeted by bird song. The storm had passed, giving way to low-lying, hazy mist and a light breeze that bellowed the curtains of the bedroom. Ben had been praying for daylight for hours as sleep had been impossible due to the pain of his broken ribs and inflamed shoulder. No position had been comfortable, even breathing hurt. He'd spent a miserable night propped upright listening to his wife snore softly at his side. Several times, he'd thought of waking her but she'd been so exhausted when they actually settled down that he hadn't had the heart. The good thing was that his head was finally beginning to clear, the roaring headache was now down to a throb and the nausea had all but vanished.

He was aware of the sounds of Greta and Mari tending to their animals and figured it was time for him to get up and go to work, knowing he had a full day of lectures ahead of him. He just needed a dose of herbs and a lift to the hospital; he could cope with the rest. Pulling his covers to one side, he attempted to swing his legs over the side of the bed but pulled up with a sob when pain shot through his chest.

"G'd," he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, allowing himself a few seconds to adapt to the pain that the change of position caused. He could do this.

After a minute or so he attempted to pivot his body so that he could sit on the edge of the bed but he had to concede that the pain was too much as he sank back onto his pillows with a grunt.

"Ben?" Lilly's sleepy voice called his name. "Are you all right?"

"I have to go to work," Ben, sighed.

Lilly sat up, rubbed her eyes and turned to access her husband who was deathly pale, his breathing shallow and panting in obvious pain. She reached and carded her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "No work today, Ben," she smiled. "You get a sick day today."

Ben turned his head with a groan. "But, I've got so much to do," he protested, bringing up his free hand to rub his temple as the throbbing in his head amplified to a stabbing in time with his pulse.

Lilly placed the back of her hand on his forehead to check for fever and smiled when his skin felt cool under her touch. She then continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Not today, my love. Quinny is travelling to the hospital to inform Beuner. You are not well enough to leave your bed and you get your own personal Helena for a few days," she smiled.

"I don't need a Helena," Ben huffed but his argument bore no sustenance when he groaned with a wave of increasing pain.

"You need some pain relief," Lilly sighed, cupping his face with her hands.

"No, I'm fine," Ben, protested.

"You are as white as the sheet beneath you," Lilly chuckled. "Did you sleep at all?"

Ben shook his head. "It hurt too much," he admitted.

"Why did you not wake me?" Lilly scolded.

"You were so tired," Ben shrugged and then exhaled with another surge of pain.

"You, stubborn, stubborn boy," the sting was taken out of Lilly's words when she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "I will fetch you something to eat and then you are having a good dose of Morphine, understand?"

"Okay," Ben grudgingly accepted the verdict and closed his eyes.

Lilly carefully got out of bed, very aware that any movement would hurt her husband. She grabbed her robe and went in search of breakfast.

Xxx

"Morning," Greta greeted when a dishevelled Lilly walked into the kitchen. "How is he?" He asked, pulling on his overcoat. His horse and buggy were ready to take him to the hospital for the day.

"In pain," Lilly sighed as she crossed to the stove.

"I was just coming to check on him before I departed," Greta rummaged through his medical bag, checking he had all he needed for his shift.

"I have him in hand," Lilly replied as she poured boiling water into a teapot.

"Did he sleep?" Greta asked as he pulled on his rain hat.

"No," Lilly shook her head and reached for a tray. "He is so damn obstinate," she slammed two cups onto the tray. "He let me sleep while he suffered, didn't say a word. Just suffered on his own," two bowls received the same treatment as the cups as Lilly continued to rant. "Damn obstinate, stubborn, selfish man..."

Greta crossed and placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "He is hurting child," he sighed. "Tread carefully, he needs your support not your scolding," he turned his Platon so she faced him and brushed her hair from her face. "He is a long way from home and he's hurting. Treat him as a patient, care for him and tend to him as you would any of your other patients," he advised gently and Lilly sighed deeply.

"I know, Quinny," she conceded. "But I've never seen him like this. He's usually the strong one, looking after me. I feel out of my depth," she admitted.

"In sickness and in health, is this not the vow the Tau'ri exchange when they join in life partnership?"

Lilly nodded slowly and tried to blink away the tears that suddenly sprang into her eyes.

"I had to tend to Mari after we joined," Greta continued. "She came down with the summer fever and was very unwell for many weeks. Our bond strengthened because of her illness, she had to allow me to care for her and I did so willingly," he smiled. "As she did when I became sick after drinking tainted water, it is all part of being a joined couple," Greta kissed Lilly's forehead gently. "Your father cared for your mother during her carrying season and for you and Cara during your childhood maladies," he added, nipping her nose.

Lilly returned the kiss she'd been given. "You are a wise Platon," she smiled. "And, you are right, of course," she chuckled.

"That's my girl," Greta laughed. "Now, do you need me before I go?" He asked, picking up his bag.

Lilly shook her head as she reached for the pan of oats on the stove. "No," she turned and smiled. "I am going to feed my patient and then give him an injection with a big needle," she waggled her eyebrows. "He will sleep then," she grinned.

"Is his concussion improved?" Greta questioned, snapping his bag shut.

"I will double check but he was feeling fit enough to try and get up to go to work," she ladled two spoons of cereal into the bowls. "If he keeps this down, he's getting the Morphine," she nodded, picking up her full tray. "I will tolerate no argument!"

"Enjoy, Platon," Greta smiled.

"And you, Platon," Lilly smiled back. "Send our apologies to Conrad and our congratulations to Anton," she called over her shoulder as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"I will," Greta called back as he opened the door.

He left for the hospital with absolute confidence in his new Platon and that fact gave him great comfort.

Xxx

"Use the container," Lilly crossed her arms.

"No."

"I am not going to drag you to the bathroom. Use the container," Lilly shoved the pot at her husband. "We will not be arguing on this point, Benjamin."

Ben took in his wife's 'no nonsense' stance and had the sense to back down. "Turn away then," he huffed, grabbing the pot.

"As I told you many times, I have seen it all before."

"Turn away. Please," Ben spat. He was hurting and tired.

"As you wish," Lilly shrugged and turned. "Though, I do not appreciate your tone of voice Mr. Ashton," she huffed, crossing her arms again.

"And your bedside manner is not the best, Platon Ashton," Ben retorted as he positioned himself to relieve his bladder.

Lilly sighed and ducked her head, realising that she had not heeded any of the advice Platon Quinn had given her. She waited until Ben had finished and then began to apologise.

"I'm sorry, Ben," she sighed, accepting the full container from him. "I am afraid my nerves are shredded. I do not mean to take it out on you."

Ben rubbed at his forehead. "It's okay," he mumbled, miserably. "I'm not exactly a model patient," he acknowledged.

Lilly placed the container on the table and crossed to sit at Ben's side. She picked up his free hand. "This is new territory for us, hey?" She smiled tenderly.

Ben turned his head and returned the smile. "I suppose it is," he sighed. "I'm just so tired and I hurt so much," he admitted, rubbing his temples again, the added stress of the argument was causing his headache to return.

"Are you ready for some Morphine now?" Lilly reached over and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah," Ben conceded.

"How's your head?"

"Aching."

"Aching as in concussion or aching as in tired and fed up?"

"Tired and fed up."

"Any nausea?"

"No."

"Dizziness?"

"No."

"Blurred vision?"

"I just hurt," Ben, sighed. "No concussion, just bloody painful ribs and shoulder," he shifted slightly and whimpered in pain. "Please can I have some Morphine, Lilly?"

"That bad, huh?" Lilly smiled sadly.

"That bad," Ben agreed.

"Hurt too much to work now?" Lilly began to tease.

"I'm not going to beg," Ben literally sobbed and Lilly knew she'd pushed things too far.

"Hold tight," she sighed. "I'll just fetch the Morphine," she patted his blanket-covered leg, sympathetically.

Ben tried to smile reassuringly but only managed to grimace when pain shot through his ribs again.

"Hold tight," Lilly repeated and crossed the room to the med tray. She sympathized with her husband's pain so much that she found tears welling in her eyes again. She hated to see him like this. Brushing away her tears, she measured out the drug, knowing that the dose would soon give him relief.

Xxx

Lilly read the back of the box that the Morphine vial came in and sighed, noting that one of the side effects was nightmares. She had been sitting at Ben's side for an hour now, mopping his brow and soothing him as he tossed his head from side to side and mumbled incoherently. He'd slept for a good three hours and she'd been pleased to see him get some relief from the pain and had taken the opportunity to shower and tidy up. She was just about to join Mari for some lunch when Ben cried out in his sleep and she'd rushed to his side expecting him to wake up but he'd continued to cry out and moan.

"Shh," she soothed as she straightened his covers that he had kicked off in his restlessness. She really wanted him to wake up and tell her he was okay as she was beginning to think she'd made the wrong decision giving him the Morphine.

"Is he okay?"

Lilly turned and smiled at Mari as she entered the room with a tray of food. "He's fine," she nodded with a confidence she was far from feeling.

"Are you sure, child?" Mari placed the tray on the table and perched on the end of the bed. "He looks awful."

"It's just the medication," Lilly smiled, reassuringly. "It can help him with the pain but it does have a few side effects."

"Are you sure he doesn't have a fever," Mari asked, watching Lilly dab the sweat off Ben's face.

"His temperature is normal," Lilly turned and smiled. She'd been taking it religiously every fifteen minutes as the thought had crossed her mind as well but, if anything, his temperature was slightly on the low side. This could be explained by the amount of Ice Lilly was using to combat the swelling in his shoulder.

"Well. The boy looks far from well to me," Mari shrugged.

"He'll be fine," Lilly adjusted the pillow under Ben's arm and turned to face Mari. "Is that lunch," she asked, nodding towards the table.

"Soup and homemade bread," Mari confirmed with a smile. "Thought it would be easy on Benjamin," she crossed to the table and began to lay out the food.

"Potato?" Lilly joined her friend, after checking that Ben had settled for the time being.

"Of course," Mari smiled, knowing very well that her potato soup was Ben's favourite. "I've saved him some on the stove in case he was still sleeping," she explained, taking a seat and breaking the bread. "Come sit, relax, eat," she ordered. "We can watch Benjamin from here," she pushed a bowl towards Lilly as she took the opposite seat.

Lilly smiled gratefully, gathered in a spoonful and blew it before popping it in her mouth. "It's good," she nodded.

"Of course," Mari smiled and dunked her bread in her own soup.

They both sat in silence for a while enjoying their meal, one eye each on Ben at all times. When he started to snore softly, they relaxed and started chitchat about the day.

"Greta will be back at day break..."

Xxx

"Lilly?"

Lilly glanced up from her book and smiled at Ben who was sitting up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. She patted Mari's knee on her way to her husband's side.

"Hey," she greeted warmly, taking a seat at his side.

"What time is it?" Ben yawned.

"Near supper time," Lilly smiled, brushing his hair off his forehead. "You have been sleeping a long time, my love."

"Is there any water?" Ben glanced round the room.

"Sure," Lilly turned and poured him a glass from the jug at his bedside and then helped him drink.

"Thanks," Ben rested his head back when his thirst was sated.

Lilly placed the half-empty glass back on the table and took his hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked tenderly.

"Better," Ben nodded. "Bit foggy, but better," he smiled.

"Any pain?"

"Dull," he nodded, knowing full well that when the Morphine totally wore off it would return but, at the moment, it was under control, thank goodness.

"I was getting worried," Lilly bowed her head and picked at a loose thread on Ben's quilt.

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up and you cried out in your sleep. You called for Doctor Fraiser to help you."

Ben reached for her hand. "It was the Morphine," he explained. "It doesn't agree with me," he admitted. He'd only had the drug once after a painful leg wound while on active duty with the Air Force and had been told his reaction wasn't pretty.

Lilly looked up and smiled. "I checked the box," she said with a hint of pride in her voice. "And it said that it could give patients nightmares," she nodded.

"Well done," Ben praised, squeezing her hand lightly. "It's wearing off a bit now and I feel much better," he reassured.

Mari crossed the room to his bedside. "Well enough to have some of my potato soup? She asked.

"Absolutely," Ben grinned and Mari squeezed his leg.

"Hold tight," she smiled. "I'll be back in a while," she gave Lilly's shoulder a comforting pat on her way out of the bedroom.

When the door closed behind Mari, Ben patted the space next to him. "Come here," he smiled at his wife, Lilly crossed to his side and curled up on the bed, resting her head on his good shoulder. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" She asked when he suddenly winced in pain.

"No, no," he reassured her as he placed his good arm around her shoulders. "You just jiggled my arm slightly," he admitted and smoothed down her unruly curls as they tickled his chin. "How are you doing, Lilly?" He asked as Lilly sighed deeply.

"I am fine," she turned her head to face him and smiled.

"You sure?"

"Well, I was scared," she admitted.

"Me too," Ben smiled sadly.

"You fell such a long way."

"I don't remember."

"Then that is a blessing."

Ben pulled her closer when she shuddered. "It's okay. I'm going to be fine," he kissed the top of her head. "A few broken ribs won't keep me down for long."

"You need to rest," Lilly began to rub his abdomen gently.

"I know," Ben, sighed.

"There is no rush, my love."

"But the cottage needs..."

Lilly reached up and placed her finger on his lips. "Others will help," she smiled tenderly.

"But I want to..."

"But you can't. It is going to take you time to recover. Others will help and you must let them," she smiled. "It is our way on this planet," she added, curling into his body again.

"I know," Ben sighed and tilted his head back onto his pillows.

They both sat in silence as Lilly absentmindedly petted her husband's stomach and Ben absentmindedly petted his wife's hair. They were in the same position when Mari returned with the bowl of soup, the only difference being that Lilly was now snoring softly.

"Shh," Ben turned and smiled at the Platon's wife as she placed the tray on the end of the bed.

"I see you have your hands full," Mari whispered.

"Looks like it," Ben nodded.

"Then, I shall feed you myself," she grinned.

Ben rolled his eyes and sighed but allowed the elderly women her fun.

It was an alien situation for him but he was beginning to realise that he needed to accept help when it was offered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you warm enough?" Lilly fussed as she plumped the cushions behind Ben's back.

"I'm fine," Ben, sighed.

"Have you got everything you need?" Lilly placed a throw over his legs.

"Yes, Mom," Ben huffed, adjusting the throw when Lilly tried to pull it up to his chest. "Just go. I'm fine."

"Your medication is on the tray..."

"I know."

"And Mari is in the kitchen doing laundry, just call her if you need anything," Lilly began to pace up and down the porch. It was now five days since Ben's accident and he was slowly improving. His ribs continued to be very painful but the swelling in his shoulder was coming down nicely. He still had the occasional headache and sleep continued to be a problem but, overall, things were much better.

Lilly paused and glanced up at the sky, noting the dark clouds in the distance. "Perhaps I shouldn't go," she sighed. "You had a bad night and it looks like a storm on its way, perhaps..."

"Lilly?" Ben rested his head back on the back of the porch swing and held out his hand. "Come here," he sighed.

Lilly turned and returned the sad smile Ben was giving her as she crossed to his side and took his hand.

"You have to go," Ben squeezed her hand gently. "The SGC is expecting us to check in today and seeing as you won't let me," he shrugged carefully. "Then you'll have to go. We've got important equipment due to arrive today, remember?"

Lilly nodded slowly. "But..."

"But nothing," Ben interrupted. "You need to leave now or you won't be back before night fall. Greta has the buggy ready and I'm going to be just fine," he smiled.

"What if you need something?"

"Mari is here."

"Yes, but..."

"Enough!" Ben sighed. "I've got some water and a good book at hand," he stated, nodding toward the tray Lilly had provided him with. "It's a lovely warm day and the sun feels great," he smiled.

"It's going to rain."

"Mari is here."

Lilly ducked her head and sighed deeply. "I don't want to leave you," she admitted, shyly.

"Life has to go on," Ben replied with a shrug. "The hospital needs that equipment and you're the only other person who knows the procedure to access the SGC," he reminded. "You'll be back before you know it and I'm looking forward to an afternoon of peace and quiet in the sun," he added with a grin.

Lilly looked up and slowly began to return the grin. "Are you trying to get rid of me Platon Ashton?" the twinkle in his wife's eye made Ben grin even more.

"What? Me? No," He feigned innocence.

"You are incorrigible," Lilly scolded, ruffling his hair. She then turned at the sound of Hector's hoofs as Greta pulled into the courtyard.

Ben squeezed her hand again. "Your chariot awaits, my lady," he bowed his head and upper body.

Lilly looked at the buggy and then back at Ben. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Absolutely," Ben nodded.

"If you need anything..."

"I'll call Mari."

"Don't stay out here if it starts getting cold."

"I promise," Ben smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Go, Lilly," Ben urged when Greta called her name. "I'll be fine," he added, sincerely.

"We'll be as quick as we can," Lilly leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Give everyone my love," Ben asked, letting her hand go.

"I will," Lilly promised and then jogged over to the buggy, pausing to turn and wave before climbing into the seat next to Greta. The Platon then tipped his hat in Ben's direction and clicked Hector on.

Ben watched as the buggy disappeared along the pathway toward the Stargate before picking up his book. An afternoon lost in a thriller seemed like a good idea if his growing headache allowed it.

Xxx

"You do know what you're doing, don't you?" Greta hovered over Lilly's shoulder as she sent their IDC code through to Stargate Command.

"Yes, Greta," Lilly replied as she turned and smiled at the older man. "General Hammond will send a small mechanical device through the ring and we'll be able to speak to him through it," she nodded, punching the final digit of the code on the GDO.

Within five minutes, the 'Gate whooshed to life and a MALP device followed soon afterwards.

Lilly approached the screen of the two-way digital transmission device, waved, and smiled when she heard Janet Fraiser's voice.

"Hello, Doctor Fraiser," she greeted, kneeling on the ground in front of the MALP.

"Hi Lilly," Janet greeted back. "How're things?" She asked with concern as she couldn't see any sign of Ben.

"We're doing okay," Lilly, answered, biting her nails nervously. She had promised not to mention Ben's accident to his Earth friends but now she was actually talking to the Tau'ri Doctor she really wanted to voice her concerns about his condition.

"Where's Ben?" Janet queried and Lilly breathed a sigh of relief, at least she could tell Ben that she had been asked rather than being accused of intentionally blurting his condition.

"Lilly?" Janet repeated, watching the young Mandanan girl chewing her fingers. Something was wrong. "Is Ben all right?" She urged.

"He sort of had a slight accident," Lilly mumbled.

"Sort of?"

"He's fine," Lilly glanced up and smiled.

"Sorry, Lilly," Janet sighed. "This little conversation is costing big bucks," she informed. "I need you to tell me, as quickly as you can, what happened to Ben."

The usual check in with Mandana lasted only a few minutes, a quick check with the MALP, followed by a shipment of equipment and a wave goodbye.

"Lilly?"

Lilly took a deep breath. "He fell off of a roof," she admitted.

"He did what!" Janet exclaimed.

"He dislocated his shoulder, took a knock to his head and broke three ribs," Lilly admitted, softly.

"When?"

"Five days ago," Lilly mumbled in reply.

"How is he now?"

"In pain," Lilly shrugged.

"I'm sure he is," Janet sighed. "But he is improving, yes?"

"Slowly."

"Do you need me to come and check him out?"

Lilly's head snapped up. "What? No...No," she stuttered. That was the last thing Ben wanted. "Ben didn't want me to tell you," she explained. "Greta put his shoulder back in place and his concussion has improved. He has some swelling still and his ribs are painful but he's up and about now," she assured. "I just thought you should know."

"Okay," Janet nodded and sighed. "Stand by, Lilly," she requested and Lilly listened as the base physician called someone over. She waited a few minutes for Janet to return her attention to the screen and exchanged reassuring looks with Greta.

Finally, Janet's voice came over loud and clear. "Lilly, we're going to be sending through your next shipment of equipment in a minute," she explained. "There is a note explaining things for Ben in the first shipping crate," she continued. "I think it's pretty self explanatory and he'll have no problem understanding it," she nodded.

"Okay," Lilly replied.

"I'm also going to add a small box containing a specialised sling for Ben's shoulder and a supply of ice packs to use to help reduced the swelling. I'll also pop in some heavy duty muscle relaxants just in case, also a leaflet on exercises you must get Ben to do to help with his recovery, okay?"

"Thank you."

"If there're any problems at all you must contact me, understand?" Janet hated being so far away. She had an extreme soft spot for Ben Ashton; they'd gone through several tours of duty together prior to joining the Stargate programme. The fact that he'd obviously not felt fit enough to travel to the 'Gate himself spoke volumes about how injured he was.

"I understand," Lilly tried to smile reassuringly.

"Tell him we are all thinking of him," Janet added, sincerely.

"He sends you all his love," Lilly's smile was genuine this time.

"Stand by." Janet returned the smile. "SGC out."

The communication ended and Lilly waited for the shipment to appear through the 'Gate...

Xxx

"Well, look who's up and about!"

Ben looked up from his book and smiled warmly as Niall hobbled down the pathway toward him.

"Hey," he greeted, placing his book onto the bench.

Niall Wenton was Ben's best friend on Mandana. The young farmer had lost his leg in a farming accident and Ben had intervened in his treatment on his first trip to the hospital. Janet Fraiser had taken over his care and had supplied him with a state of the art artificial leg, which had given him a new lease of life.

"How ya doing, Benny?" Niall pushed Ben's book to one side and lowered himself onto the porch swing next to his friend.

"I'm okay," Ben smiled, causing Niall to snort in laughter.

"That's not what I heard," he replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm getting there," Ben shrugged and then winced in pain when his ribs protested to his movement.

"You gave Lilly a scare."

"Gave myself one too," Ben admitted, softy.

Niall picked up Ben's book and started to flick through it. "Ya got to learn to ask for help," he mumbled and then glanced seriously at Ben. "Being on that roof, on ya own was stupid, ya know?"

Ben narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You've been talking to Lilly," he accused.

"Nope," Niall slammed the book closed and stretched out his artificial leg in front of him.

Ben shifted slightly, holding his arm to his chest to counteract the pain in his shoulder and chest. "Oh?" He queried.

"You're the talk of the town," Niall yawned.

"I am?"

"Yup."

Ben pulled a cushion out from behind him and rested his arm on it. He was getting tired and his shoulder and head were throbbing in unison. He wanted to get himself comfortable for what he knew was going to be a lecture from his best friend. "Carry on," he urged, resting his head back on the remaining cushions. "Let's get it over with," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't think I need to say much," Niall patted his leg. "I think you're intelligent enough to know when you've messed up, Benny," he yawned again.

Ben opened one eye and peered at his friend. "That's it?"

"Pretty much," Niall nodded.

"Oh."

They then sat in silence for a while.

"There is one thing though, and there is no argument on this," Niall broke the silent moment and Ben hung his head. He knew Niall Wenton too well. He was never slow in handing out advice.

"What's that?"

"Greta and I've arranged a small gathering on your behalf," Niall patted Ben's leg again. "We're all going to have a little party at your house. Finish that roof for you," he stated, smugly.

"What? No!" Ben leaned forward, cried out in pain, and then began coughing, violently.

Niall immediately turned and rubbed his back.

"For goodness sake, Benny," he mumbled. "Easy, easy..."

As Ben struggled to catch his breath with his hand clutching at his aching ribs, Niall reached for a glass of water off the tray.

"Here, drink," he urged when Ben managed to uncurl.

He accepted the glass with a shaking hand and took a big swig. "Thanks," he gave the glass back, resting back against the cushions and swiping the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Niall asked with concern as Ben then closed his eyes and took some deep breaths.

"Yyeah," he managed to stutter after a couple of minutes.

"Sorry about that," Niall apologised and it was Ben's turn to pat his friend on the knee.

"S'okay," he nodded. "Just moved the wrong way," he opened his eyes and gave Niall a reassuring smile, shivering slightly. Niall didn't miss the reaction.

"Benny, are you cold?" He asked, grabbing the throw that had landed on the floor after Ben's struggle.

"A bit," Ben shivered again.

"Do you want a hand into the house?"

Ben thought for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Yeah," he agreed. He was beginning to feel really cold and weak. The idea of snuggling down in his quilt with some of Greta's herbs in his system was very appealing.

Niall stood and supported Ben under his good arm as he pushed himself upright. Niall then allowed Ben to lean his weight onto him as he led him towards the farmhouse.

"Where's Lilly?" Niall asked, realising that she'd hadn't come running when Ben started coughing, which was so unlike her.

"She's gone. To the Stargate," Ben's reply was clipped as he struggled to catch his breath slightly. "Mari's inside," he turned and smiled after he managed to take a deeper breath.

"Good," Niall replied, opening the door. "I'm sure she's gonna love fussing over you," he grinned and helped his friend in from the cold, feeling more than a bit worried about his condition.


	6. Chapter 6

"You made good time," Mari greeted a weary Lilly when she trudged into the kitchen.

"We had to out run the storm," Lilly removed her overcoat and hung it over a chair.

Mari filled a pot with some hot water off the stove. "Where's Quinny?" She asked, placing the pot on the table to complete the evening meal.

Lilly crossed to wash her hands. "He's stalling Hector for the night," she said, watching the raindrops making their way down the window. They'd just about made it back to the farm before the rumbles of thunder heralded the next storm's arrival. She turned and wiped her hand on the dry cloth. "Where's Ben?" She asked, glancing round the room expecting to see her husband walk into the kitchen upon hearing her voice.

"He's sleeping in the sitting room," Mari rubbed the girl's arm on her way over to the stove to collect the fresh bread out of the oven.

"Is he okay?" Lilly accepted the breadbasket from her friend.

Mari nodded and smiled. "He's fine, exhausted but fine," she undid her apron and draped it over the sink. "I just checked on him and he was fast asleep."

"Should I go check...?" Lilly cocked her head in the direction off the sitting room.

"No child," Mari pulled out a chair. "You should eat. He's resting comfortably and you've had a long day."

Lilly nodded slowly and did as she was told. She knew that Ben had been in good hands and if he was sleeping then he must be fairly comfortable. Plucking a bread roll out of the basket she glanced up and smiled at Greta who hurried into the kitchen, rain dripping from his overcoat.

"Oh, Quinny. Take that coat off," Mari scolded rushing to her husband's side. "You are soaking my floor," she tutted, helping Greta out of his coat.

"It's really coming down now, Mrs. Quinn," Greta shook his head, spraying the table with water.

"So I see," Mari sighed, picked up a towel and started to rub her husband's hair.

Greta snatched the towel out of his wife's hand. "I can do that myself, woman," he grouched.

"Well, hurry then Platon Quinn, supper is on the table," Mari hung his sodden coat on the back of the door.

Greta dried off his hair, turned, and grinned at Lilly. "Bit of rain doesn't hurt anyone does it Lilly Lou?" He shrugged.

Lilly picked up her cup of tea. "I think you have brought a flood in with you, Quinny," she chuckled before taking a sip.

Greta slumped down in his chair and reached for the teapot. "Where's the boy?" He asked as he poured a cup of tea.

"He is sleeping," Mari took a seat and passed round the cold meat. "And he needs to stay that way. The boy is exhausted," she added, spiking a piece of ham off for herself before placing the plate in front of her husband.

"Did he have a tough afternoon?" Greta enquired as he stirred his tea.

"He had a visitor," Mari looked over at Lilly and smiled.

Lilly looked up from her meal. "Oh?" She asked mid mouthful.

"Young Niall called," Mari grinned, taking a slurp of tea.

"How is he?" Greta had a huge soft spot for Niall Wenton, in fact everyone did. They all admired the young farmer for his tenacity and bravery. He was a bit of a legend in the principality.

"He looks so well," Mari nodded. "Apart from a slight limp, you'd never know that anything had happened to him."

"Did he stay long?" Lilly buttered her roll and took a bite.

"About half an hour," Mari shrugged. "He wore poor Benjamin out," she admitted.

After Niall had helped him into the sitting room, Ben had almost immediately surrendered to his exhaustion.

"It did him the world of good to see his friend though," Mari added. "He had colour in his face for the first time in days," she smiled at Lilly.

"I'm glad," Lilly nodded in response and then buried a yawn into her sleeve.

"Eat up child," Greta tapped her plate. "It's been a long day," his admission was buried in his own yawn.

"I am tired," Lilly admitted with a sigh. Ben's restlessness last night had meant that she'd had as little sleep as he had and, as the warmth of the stove was creeping into her weary bones; she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open.

Mari reached over and patted her hand. "Go rest with your husband," she smiled tenderly. "I will bring you another plate of supper when you've had a nap."

Lilly looked up and smiled. "That sounds like a good idea," she admitted and yawned again. "Don't let us sleep too long or we won't sleep tonight," she added as she pushed up from the table.

"We won't," Mari nodded. "The fire is lit and the lights are dimmed," she smiled. "We'll be in shortly."

Lilly crossed and kissed Mari on the top of her head. "Thanks," she mumbled before repeating the same action with Greta.

The thought of snuggling up with her husband in front of a roaring fire, even for a short time, was a very welcoming one.

Xxx

Lilly glanced down at her husband as she removed her sweater. Ben was lying on the sofa, propped up by cushions and covered with a throw. He still looked pale to Lilly but he was snoring softly and seemed peaceful. Lilly tossed her sweater over the back of the sofa; she lifted Ben's head slightly, inched in behind him and then lowered his head onto the cushion on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair when he stirred at her ministrations.

"Shh," she whispered. "It's only me."

"Lilly?" Ben mumbled drowsily, his eyes still closed.

"Yes," Lilly stroked his forehead tenderly. "Go back to sleep."

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

Ben yawned as he brought his free hand up to knuckle his tired eyes. "Did you get everything?" He sighed.

"Yes," Lilly bent and kissed him on his forehead. "We got it all. Janet sends everyone's love and we made good time coming back."

"What time is it?" Ben yawned again.

"Early evening, go back to sleep," Lilly urged.

"Sleepy," Ben admitted, turning his head to one side.

"Me too," Lilly agreed.

Ben nodded, shifted slightly and was soon snoring softly again.

Lilly ran her fingers through his hair again; being very mindful of the bandage that still covered his head wound. He looked so peaceful. She played with his blond hair, figuring that it past time to cut it, but it would have to wait until he was feeling better. Ben had fine, wavy blonde hair that curled round his ears when it was too long, something, he hated with a passion but something Lilly adored.

The Mandana summer and lots of outdoor activity had tanned his skin, giving it a golden glow and the physical exercise he was getting with the restoration of the cottage had toned his body to muscled perfection, in Lilly's mind it was perfection. His stomach was smooth and flat and his pectoral muscles well defined, especially in the soft candle light. Lilly angled her body so she could rest her head on a cushion that she laid on the uninjured side of Ben's chest. She ran her fingers through his fine chest hairs and watched him sleep. He looked so beautiful and she still couldn't believe he was hers.

As the fire crackled and the night animals began to call beyond the walls of the house, she found her eyelids drooping and, within minutes, Lilly joined her husband in his slumber, one hand resting over his heart.

Xxx

Ben could feel Lilly's hair tickling his face. The throbbing pain in his chest and awful headache had pulled him from his sleep. He knew he would have to go in search of some pain relief but he really didn't want to disturb his wife who was obviously exhausted. The position she'd fallen asleep in couldn't be too comfortable yet she was comfortable enough to be asleep.

Ben pushed her hair to one side, turned and watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. He had no idea how long they'd slept but he could hear Mari and Greta puttering round in the kitchen so he figured it wasn't too late. He tried to shift slightly to relieve the pressure in his chest but he only succeeded in making it worse and he had to turn his head and bury a sobbing exhale into the cushion. When the pain subsided enough he kicked the throw off his legs and inched slowly from under his wife's body, gasping when the movement made his shoulder throb even more. He halted his movement as he tried to control his breathing and could have almost cried in relief when he heard the sitting room door click open. He turned his head and smiled sadly at Greta.

"Can you give me a hand?" He whispered, so not to wake his sleeping wife.

"What a position you have yourselves in," Greta tutted as he crossed to Ben's side.

"Lilly was so tired I didn't have the heart to move her," Ben sighed and closed his eyes to the pain assaulting his chest and head.

"And, you are hurting," Greta gently eased Lilly to one side so she was lying in the corner of the sofa. She smacked her lips slightly but remained a sleep.

Greta then went to Ben's side and helped him upright, so he was resting in the opposite corner. Ben immediately curled round his shoulder and groaned.

"How bad is it, boy?" Greta rubbed his back as Ben began to rock.

"A couple of Advil wouldn't be refused," Ben admitted.

"The dark red ones?" Greta eased a cushion under Bens arm to give some support.

"Yeah," Ben nodded and tried to relax.

"Hold tight," Greta patted his arm and went in search of the medication.

Ben inched back slightly, tipped his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He took some deep breaths to control his pain but ended up trying to smother the resulting coughs into a cushion he managed to grab from the corner of the sofa. His chest was on fire and by the time Greta returned with the analgesic, he was bathed in sweat and feeling utterly exhausted.

Noting his distress, the Platon rushed to Ben's side. "Are you all right?" He asked with concern, his hand immediately going to Ben's forehead to test for fever.

"I'm fine," Ben batted the hand away and smiled at Greta. "Just had a tickle in my throat," he lied, accepting the glass of water and tablets he was being offered with a shaking hand.

"Are you sure?" Greta narrowed his eyes as he watched Ben take the medication and drain the water.

"Yeah," Ben sighed as he passed the empty glass back. "Just hurts to cough," he admitted, mopping up the sweat on his brow with the corner of a cushion.

Greta took Ben's uninjured wrist and started to take his pulse. "Your heart is racing, boy," he scolded as he counted the rapid beats under his fingers.

"I'm fine," Ben repeated, taking a deep breath and was grateful when it didn't trigger another coughing fit.

Greta let Ben's arm go and sat back to assess his patient. Ben's chest was heaving and he was very flushed. He moved his hand to Ben's forehead again and this time it wasn't blocked as Ben had to rest his head back again when he suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy.

"You do not have a fever," Greta smiled reassuringly. "But you really do not look well," he added.

"I must admit, I'm not feeling too well, Greta," Ben reluctantly confessed. His head pounded furiously and he felt very shaky and weak again. Greta grabbed the throw off the floor and tucked it round the struggling man. "Just take it easy for a while," he urged, wiping Ben's face with the corner of the throw.

"Uh, huh," Ben mumbled as he closed his eyes to the now spinning room and, when he began to shiver, he felt another blanket being tucked with care around his shoulders. As he gave into his exhaustion, he was aware of Mari entering the room and allowed his friends whispered words of concern to wash over him as he welcomed the pull of oblivion and escaped from pain and growing illness.

Xxx

Mari tiptoed around and lit the gas lamps as Greta sat at Ben's side again and placed his fingers on the pulse in his neck. "How is it now?" She whispered, returning to her armchair.

"Better," Greta nodded.

They had allowed the young couple to sleep on but kept a close eye on Ben's condition. Greta didn't know if he'd actually passed out or fallen asleep after taking his medication. Either way, the boy was obviously not at all well.

After satisfying himself that Ben was more stable, he crossed and joined his wife.

Mari passed him his cup of tea. "He over did things today," she sighed as Greta took it from her.

"Yes," Greta agreed sadly. "He will need to rest again tomorrow and he will not be pleased about that," he echoed her sigh and took a sip of tea.

"He was planning to go to the hospital to continue his training," Mari sat back in her chair.

"I will not be allowing that. He is nowhere near fit enough and I must admit I am growing worried about his condition." He couldn't put his finger on what was actually wrong with the young Tau'ri and why he wasn't improving but he hoped that it was nothing more than a reaction to his increased activity.

They sat and drank their tea in silence for a while; the only sounds that echoed around the large room were the crackle of the fire, Lilly's soft snoring and Ben's occasional grunts of pain.

Mari placed her empty cup down, turned her lamp up and reached for her quilting. "Lilly is so tired as well," she sighed as she began her patchwork.

"She has had much stress," Greta agreed.

"Niall was telling me that he's organised a group to fix the roof on Sergi's return, that will alleviate some of it," Mari stated, pulling her thread through the sturdy material.

"I went over to the cottage yesterday and laid some protective sheeting down so the rooms do not get too wet," Greta picked up his tea again.

Mari pulled her quilting closer. "All this has happened at the wrong time," she said as they both sat and listened to the storm raging outside. They knew that if the cottage roof was not secured soon there was no way it was going to be inhabitable until the spring was good and warm and that would devastate the newlyweds.

"We will do all we can to help them," Greta reached over and gave his wife's arm a comforting squeeze.

Mari smiled warmly back and then cleared her throat. "So, tell me all about your adventure at the ring," she urged, returning to her sewing.

"Well, it was incredible..."

The elder couple chatted about the Stargate and its wonders as they watched over the younger couple. One sleeping the sleep of the exhausted and one sleeping the sleep of the unwell, things needed to improve for the young couple soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben sat, curled up in the corner of the sofa and watched as Conrad Beuner unpacked the new medical equipment.

Greta had put his foot down when Ben had insisted that he was fit enough to go into work the next morning. They'd had quite an exchange of words over the matter but Ben had been forced to concede defeat when he nearly passed out after he was hit by a dizzy spell. Greta had taken pity on him in the end and had transported Conrad and Anton over to the farmhouse so the young Platon could proceed with the training on the new monitoring equipment. Lilly had ended up sleeping the whole night on the sofa, while Greta had bunked down with Ben in the younger couples' bedroom so he could keep a close eye on the recovering man. Lilly had woken up much refreshed and had jumped at the chance to cover Conrad's shift as she found she missed working and figured that Ben needed a change of personnel for a while.

"Pass me the note, please," Ben held out his hand for the envelope that was stuck to the outside of the box.

Conrad ripped it off and handed it over before returning to help Anton lift the monitor pack out of the box.

Ben rubbed his eyes when his sight blurred as he started to read Janet's handwriting and shook his head to chase away the greying edges of his vision. He had woken up this morning still feeling under the weather, his head pounded and his joints ached. After managing to sneak a couple of Tylenol for what he knew was a touch of fever, he'd put his best face on to hide how unwell he was beginning to feel. He had a lot to get through today.

"What does it say?" Conrad asked as he pushed a few switches on the white box.

Ben wiped away the sweat that slowly dripped into his eyes and cleared the frog that was forming in his throat. "Well," he sat up straighter and shook his head again when the room continued to blur around him. "It's been fitted with a solar pack," he read out when the words finally came into focus.

"What does that mean?" Conrad pulled of the digital thermometer that was attached to the unit.

Ben rubbed his eyes again and then reached for his glass of water. His throat was so dry and slightly sore. "It means we won't have to plug it into a generator," he said and drained the glass, enjoying the coolness of the water as it flowed down his scratchy throat. "We leave it in the sun and the rays will provide the power," he smiled at his friends as he placed his now empty glass back onto the table.

"That is amazing," Anton gushed crossing to his father's side. "So, all these buttons control monitoring devices then?" He ran his fingers over the digital readout screens.

"Yes," Ben nodded, shifting in position slightly to try to alleviate his aching hips. "There are sensor pads that will pick up the patient's heart rate, temperature and blood pressure" he rubbed at his temples when his returning headache joined in with his discomfort.

"This will be invaluable!" Conrad grinned.

"And we have two," Ben returned the grin as best he could, considering how increasingly unwell he was feeling. "We can have one on charge at all times." The urgency to lie down was growing now so he feigned a yawn when he noticed the two men watching him, hoping that they might get the message that he needed to rest so he could seek out some more medication without drawing attention to his growing fever. He didn't want any fuss and he ascribed his feeling of illness to the fact that he'd over done things yesterday. He just needed to get some more sleep and he was sure he'd be fine.

When Conrad and Anton then exchanged concerned glances, Ben yawned again.

"Forgive us, Platon Ashton," Conrad bowed. "You are fatigued. We will leave you to rest," he smiled kindly.

"Yes, indeed," Anton agreed and started to pack away the equipment.

"I'm sorry," Ben apologised sincerely. He hated to deceive his friends but he really needed some medication and his bed.

"Shall we take these back with us?" Conrad queried, taping up one of the boxes.

"Yes," Ben nodded. "Set them up in the sun room and switch on the big button on the back. They'll charge well today," he stated, knowing that the sun was glaring through the window as was adding to his near unbearable headache. He handed the instructions back and began to pull himself upright. "I'll show you out," he smiled through his misery, his body shaking with weakness and pain.

"No, please do not disturb yourself," Conrad then urged. "We know our way, Platon," he bowed slightly.

"Please call me Ben," Ben corrected as he gratefully slumped back into the sofa and rubbed his eyes.

"Ben," Conrad smiled and bowed again. "I hope you rest enough so you are able to join our celebrations tonight," he added as he picked up one of the boxes.

"Indeed," Anton agreed. "It would not be the same without you and Lilly, the help you have both given me has been invaluable," he stated, picking up the other box.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ben smiled and swallowed apprehensively at the thought of pulling himself together enough to join in Anton's Platon party.

"Eight o'clock at our abode," Conrad reminded as they left the room. "We live right next to Lilly's parents," he reminded with a smile. "I hope you rest well, Ben," he added and the Platon's then took their leave.

Ben sighed with relief when the door clicked shut behind Anton and ran a shaking hand over his sweat soaked face. He needed to get horizontal and fast so he waited a few minutes as he listened to the Beuner's saying their goodbyes to the Quinn's and then pushed up from the sofa, pausing for a moment when the room spun around him.

Finally, after taking a couple of deep breaths, he staggered out of the room and managed to pull himself together before opening the kitchen door.

He poked his head round the door and smiled at Mari and Greta, who were sitting around the table preparing lunch.

"I'm just going to put my head down for a few hours," he informed them.

"Are you feeling all right?" Greta glanced up and asked.

"I'm fine," Ben nodded. "But I'm going to need my strength if I'm going to take my wife dancing tonight," he managed to grin and breathed a sigh of relief when his hosts returned the grin.

"Off you go then, my boy. Your wife is a demon on the dance floor," Greta chuckled before returning to his peeling.

"Don't I know it," Ben shrugged as he remembered his wedding night when everyone danced until the dawning of the next day. "See you later," he said as closed the door.

"Rest well, Benjamin," Mari called after him and continued with the lunch preparation, totally oblivious to the young Platon's deteriorating condition.

Xxx

Lilly's exciting chatter pulled Ben out of his restless doze. By the time he managed to climb the stairs to the bedroom he'd been soaked in sweat and breathless. His growing fever had made him feel very woozy and he'd gratefully swallowed a couple of Tylenol before gingerly climbing into bed.

Unfortunately, his fever had meant that he'd not achieved the rest he really needed, his head had pounded and his joints ached, no matter what position he was in. The nagging cough had sent ribbons of pain through his chest and he had woken feeling just as awful as he had before he slept.

He lay and listened to his wife discussing how she was going to wear her hair and his heart sank at the thought of attending the evenings outing but he knew he'd disappoint his wife if he didn't go so he flung his oppressive quilt to one side and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He began to shiver when the late afternoon breeze sliding through the opened window caused his overheated body to cool and he reached out his good hand for the Tylenol he'd left on the bedside cabinet, quickly dry swallowed them and pushing up from the bed on very shaky legs. When he heard Lilly call his name as she rushed up the stairs, he staggered to the bathroom, hoping to swill his face with some cold water in an effort to reduce his temperature before his wife discovered it and ordered him straight back to bed. He so wanted to take his wife to the party.

"Are you ready?" Lilly was chatting animatedly before she even entered the bedroom. "Mari has pressed your black pants and shirt," she stated, laying the garments on the end of the day. "Ben?" She called again as she crossed to her closet.

"In the bathroom," Ben called back as he splashed water on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Lilly turned and rifled through her clothes.

"I'm fine," Ben replied, placing a folded wet cloth on the back of his neck and sighed in relief at the coolness of it. "I'm just washing up," he added and ran the tap again to prove the point.

"I'm glad, you're feeling better," Lilly pulled out two knee length dresses she'd bought during her stay on Earth. "Blue or yellow dress," she asked as she held each one up and looked at her reflection in the wall mirror.

"Um," Ben held onto the sink when he was hit by a wave of dizziness again. "Yellow," he called when he controlled the feeling of vertigo.

"Yellow it is," Lilly smiled and returned the blue on to her closet. She then sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to change. She had managed to shower at the hospital as she knew she would be pressed for time. "Are you going to be much longer?" She asked as she pulled on her stockings.

"Just need to shave and change," Ben replied. "Then I'll be ready," he reached for his toothbrush, rested his weight on the sink and, with the same hand, he managed to squeeze a small amount of toothpaste onto his brush. He had an awful taste in his mouth and could not wait to rid himself of it.

"You need to hurry, Ben," Lilly sprang up from the bed, reached and zipped her lemon-coloured dress up and grabbed her matching shoes. "I'll meet you downstairs," she called. "Mari is going to do my hair," she was really looking forward to tonight and had been so pleased when Greta had informed her that Ben had been sensible enough to take a nap this afternoon.

"Okay, sweetheart," Ben called back and then sank gratefully onto the toilet when he heard her hurried footsteps racing down the stairs. He rested his aching head on the rim of the sink and groaned. How the hell was he going to pull this off?

Xxx

"You look beautiful," Ben, gasped when he saw how stunning wife looked as he made his way into the kitchen. Her yellow dress clung to all the right places to show off her perfect figure. Mari had tamed her curls so her hair was swept up into a neat bun and intertwined with fresh daisies. She had a glow about her as she twirled in round, showing off her exquisite shift dress.

"Do you like it?" She grinned in excitement.

"It's stunning. You look amazing," Ben smiled before then turning his attention to the buttons on his shirt with shaking hands. Lilly soon noticed that he was struggling and crossed the room to help.

"Where is your sling?" She asked, smoothing down his shirt.

"Thought I'd go without it tonight," Ben shrugged and pulled away slightly when Lilly's hand nearly brushed, what he knew was burning skin.

"Keep still," Lilly tugged on his shirt and continued to button up it up for him. "Are you sure you'll be all right without it?" She asked as she picked a few hairs off the shirt. She then looked him in the eye. "And how is your pain?"

"Not too bad," Ben smiled. "I've taken a couple of Janet's muscle relaxants and I'll take the new sling just in case I need some relief," he promised.

"Okay," Lilly nodded and then pulled away to inspect her husband. "You look very handsome," she smiled sincerely and then leaned in for a kiss but Ben quickly dodged her advances, knowing full well that his Tylenol had touched the fever yet and his temperature was high, something she'd detect immediately if their lips touched.

"Come on," he ducked past her. "We'd best get going," he smiled and opened the door for his beautiful wife. "We don't want to be the last ones there," he bowed slightly as Lilly giggled and curtsied on her way out.

Closing the door behind her, Ben took a few breaths of the cool evening air, patted down his pockets to make sure he had a trusty supply of Tylenol and followed his wife to the buggy.

He only had to hide his illness for a few hours. Tomorrow he would admit all. Tomorrow he would tell Lilly just how sick he was feeling. Tomorrow he would let Lilly take over his care; tonight he would dance with his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome, welcome. Come right on in."

Conrad Beuner and his wife greeted Lilly and Ben.

Lilly smiled, wiped her feet and led her husband into the Platon's house.

Conrad turned to Nanro, his wife. "This is Platon Benjamin Ashton," he introduced. "And you know young Lilly," he smiled.

Nanro held out her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Platon Ashton," she gushed. "I have heard so much about you," she added when Ben the shook her hand warmly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too," he smiled back.

"Anton has sung your praises for several months and I do believe he is in your debt for your guidance."

"I enjoyed helping," Ben assured.

"And, I am so pleased you could make it this evening," Nanro continued as she led the way to the drawing room. "Conrad informed my about your accident and we have been very concerned about your health."

"I'm doing much better," Ben smiled as the Platon's wife took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I am sure your Lilly has looked after you well," Nanro turned and winked at Lilly.

"I tried my hardest," Lilly shrugged.

"As you always do, my dear," Nanro nodded. "And you look absolutely stunning tonight. I do believe married life suits you, child."

Lilly ducked her head in embarrassment. She wasn't used to such compliments. "Thank you, Nanro," she all but whispered in response.

Nanro Beuner then opened the double doors to the drawing room. "Come, children, there are many people eagerly awaiting your arrival," she announced and then turned back to Lilly.

"Your parents and your sister arrived a short while ago," she smiled and pointed over to the window box where Sergi and Hanah were deep in conversation with some friends.

"Father made good time," Lilly grinned up at Ben as she returned her mother's wave.

"I will leave you to catch up," Nanro stated as she shepherded the new arrivals in. "All drinks and food are laid out in the dining room and kitchen, please help yourselves," she bowed.

"Thank you," Lilly returned the bow and then grabbed Ben by the hand. "Let's go say hello," she giggled and they weaved their way through the crowded room. Lilly immediately threw herself into her father's arms when they reached her family.

"I have missed you," she gushed.

"And I have missed you too, Lilly Lou," Sergi returned the hug his daughter was giving him.

Ben stood to one side and allowed his wife to greet her family. He knew that her work commitments kept them apart for long periods and that was something he felt slightly guilty about. Mind you, once the Tanger's got together they would chat non-stop and he always struggled to get a word in edgeways, he was always happy to take a back seat. He did grin, though, as his father-in-law started to tease Lilly about the flowers in her hair and his mother-in-law then scolded her husband for his teasing. He envied the family their closeness. Family wasn't something he was used to and he was content to soak up the moment from a distance. Lilly was soon laughing and twirling, practically skipping from one parent to another and Ben took a moment to move toward the open window. The room was full of guests chatting and laughing, the music was too loud and it was uncomfortably warm and stuffy, not a very good environment for someone with a pounding headache and a rising temperature. He was just about to lay his burning head against the cool window frame when someone tapped his arm.

"Hey, brother."

Ben turned and smiled at Cara who shoved a glass into his hand.

"You look like a spare part," she grinned as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "To your health," she toasted with her own drink and then proceeded to down it in one swallow. Ben sniffed his drink and then pulled away when the strong smell of alcohol churned his stomach. The free bar was something he was going to avoid tonight.

Cara turned and placed her empty glass on the window ledge. "How are you doing?" She then asked, tottering slightly, obviously tipsy already.

"I'm good," Ben had to shout over the music.

Cara tilted in and poked his chest. "Are you healing my brother?" She swayed and hiccupped.

"I'm getting there," Ben grabbed her arm when she stumbled and knocked into him. He had to suck in a breath at the pain that reverberated through his chest at his sister-in-law's clumsiness.

"Sorry," Cara snorted. "You have broken ribs," she giggled slightly.

"It's okay," Ben shouted over the music.

"You fell off your roof," Cara continued to giggle. "That was a silly thing to do, Benny," she tapped her finger on his chest again.

Ben grabbed Cara a chair. "You should sit down before you fall down, Cara," he urged.

"What was that, Benny?" Cara cupped her ear and continued to sway.

"Do you want a seat?" Ben's shout turned into a cough and he had to grab onto the back of the dining chair to steady himself when dots clouded his vision as he struggled to catch his breath.

Cara ignored his distress completely and pushed off from the wall she was now leaning against. "Lucas!" She called across the room and grabbed her empty glass. Ben glanced up and watched the younger Tanger girl stagger towards her next victim. He sighed in relief, straightened and mopped the sweat off his face with his sleeve. He was incredibly hot, thirsty and slightly dizzy.

Moving to Lilly's side, he snagged her arm with a shaking hand. His wife was still in rapt conversation with her parents, snorting loudly at one of her father's jokes.

"Lilly," Ben croaked into her ear. "I'm going to fetch a drink," he informed her.

Lilly patted his arm. "Okay," she mouthed and turned back to her father.

Ben bent over and kissed his mother-in-law on the cheek when she looked up and smiled in greeting. He cocked his head toward the kitchen to indicate where he was going and shook Sergi warmly by the hand on his way past. Lilly winked at him and continued to show off her dress.

Ben had the impression that he wouldn't actually be missed that much if he wasn't there. He was seriously regretting coming, he'd be much better curled up in bed rather than being jostled by strangers in an overheated, smoky room which was making his cough worse by the minute. He went in search of water and fresh air.

Xxx

Ben lowered his aching body onto the love seat at the end of the garden and sighed. He had managed to stagger into the kitchen but had given up his quest upon reaching the drinks table when a coughing spell left him extremely light-headed and feeling faint. The room had been packed with drunken people, trying to shout over each other and Ben had been so pleased to retreat into the garden. The fresh air was helping to revive him slightly but he still felt increasingly unwell. He rested his head against the high back of the wooden bench and rubbed a hand over his tight chest. Keeping his breathing as shallow as he could he moved his hand to his neck and started to check his pulse, knowing that his heart was racing. He needed to assess his condition as he was beginning to think that the need for skilled medical intervention would not wait for the morning and, after noting that his pulse was way too fast, he pressed the back of hand on his forehead. Years of field military training had given him the ability to diagnose how high a fever was merely on touch and when that touch told him that he was probably cooking at 103 degrees or more, he let his hand flop back onto his lap. He closed his eyes as he tried to decide on what his next move should be.

As he concentrated on controlling the pain his breathing began to cause, he was oblivious to Niall's approach. It was only when he felt a cool hand on his forehead that he managed to pry his eyes open and smile sadly at his friend.

"103.6," Niall shrugged and took a seat next to Ben. "Drink," he shoved a drink into the sick man's hand.

"Thanks," Ben sighed and drained the glass. "How do you know what me temperature is?" He then asked and leant his head back again.

"I'm a farmer, Benny," Niall shrugged again. "I spend my life with my finger up some animal's backside," he took the empty glass out of Ben's shaking hand. "You need to go to hospital, my friend, you are not at all well," he said softly and rubbed Ben's arm in sympathy.

"No. I'm fine," Ben mumbled. "Just need to catch my breath," he tried to reassure Niall but when he began to shiver in response to his high fever he ducked his head, rubbed his temples and wrapped an arm round his waist.

Niall removed his jacket and wrapped it round his friend's shoulders. "I'm going to fetch Greta," he started to push up from the seat but Ben grabbed his arm.

"D...don't," he stuttered. "He's enjoying himself," his teeth were chattering so much that his head felt as if it was going explode in pain.

"You need to see a Platon, now, Ben," Niall urged. "You are sick and have been getting worse for the past couple of days, you know that."

"I just need some antibiotics," Ben replied and pulled the jacket tighter across his chest.

"I'll get Lilly," Niall offered. "She might be able to help you," he stood and waited for Ben's response.

Ben thought for a moment. He wasn't stupid; he knew he was getting sicker by the minute, his fever was clouding his thoughts and he needed to think straight to help himself. He hadn't eaten for days and his condition was beginning to deteriorate rapidly. A handful of antibiotics were not going to rid him of the infection he suspected he had in his lungs. He knew the need for supervised medical attention was a growing necessity now. He took a deep breath, well as deep as his tight chest would let him, and looked up at his friend, who was peering down at him with his hands on his hips.

"You're right, Niall," he conceded, letting the jacket fall from his shoulders when a wave of heat replaced his feeling of cold. "I really do not feel very well at all and I need you to take me to the hospital," his admission ended in another round of coughing that stole his breath away again.

"I'll fetch Anton," Niall turned but Ben grabbed his hand, halting his motion. "I n...eed y...ou to ffetch o...ur bbuggy," he stuttered as he struggled to catch his breath. "I will ffetch Lilly and mmeet yyou out front," Ben straightened when his breathing eased. "Will you do that?" He asked giving Niall's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Niall nodded and Ben used his friend's hand to steady him as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Do you need me to help you in the house?" Niall asked as Ben began to sway alarmingly.

Ben took a breath and patted the young farmers arm. "I got it," he wheezed and swallowed deeply.

Niall steadied him for a while and then allowed him to push out of his hands. "I'll be waiting out the front," he assured as Ben slowly made his way into the house. Niall was beyond worried now. His friend was obviously very sick.

Xxx

Ben didn't know how he made his way across the crowded room to his wife's side. It was as if he was walking through quick sand on a ghost planet. The unbearable heat stole the air from his lungs. Macabre faces turned and laughed at him as the room wavered in and out of focus. Ghoulish screams assailed his ears as he was spun round as if he was on a merry ground and his wife's hair snaked round her shoulders and hissed at him when he finally managed to tap her shoulder.

"Lilly?"

Her face morphed into a grotesque image from his worst nightmares as she turned to face him. "Ben?" He could see her mouth moving but couldn't make out her voice. Ben shook his head to clear the cobwebs and sighed with relief when Lilly's beautiful features came into focus.

"I need to go, please, Lilly, I have to go, we have to go," he grabbed her sleeve and pulled her toward the front door, apologising to the monsters he bumped into on the way.

Lilly reluctantly followed. She'd been really enjoying herself and was annoyed that her husband was insisting that they should leave, she was even angrier at the way he was dragging her by the sleeve from the room.

"Ben!" She couldn't hide her anger when they finally made it outside. "That was so rude," she snapped and shrugged out of his grasp. "You dragged me out of there in front of my family and friends, you made me look stupid and I don't..."

Ben interrupted his wife by grabbing her hand and placing on his forehead.

"I'm really sick," he groaned. "You have to go with me to the hospital, I can't go alone," he leaned into the coolness of his wife's hand, feeling worse by the second. If he didn't get help soon he knew he'd pass out.

Lilly moved her hand to his cheek and then to his chest. "You're burning, Ben," she stated in shock.

"I know. Niall is waiting with the buggy. I have to go to hospital, I'm so sorry but I have to go now," Ben began to sob as he stroked Lilly's face. "I...I need to show you what to do to treat me, Lilly, I'm too sick to do it myself," he stuttered and swayed. He was fighting so hard to remain conscious.

Lilly grabbed his waist and took his weight as he continued to sag. She glanced up at Niall when he called her name and took a firmer hold of her sick husband. "It's going to be okay, Ben," she assured him and then led the shivering man to the waiting buggy, kicking herself for not realising how sick he was.

Xxx

Lilly and Niall literally dragged Ben into one of the small rooms off the main ward. The hospital was practically deserted of patients and staff, the main Platon's and Helna's were enjoying Anton's party and Ben had urged his wife not to pull other Helena's away from the handful of patients who occupied the main ward. He knew that his wife was the most knowledgeable Platon on Mandana now and he needed her to help him, only she would understand how to treat him.

"I need to lie down," he murmured, as they entered the room.

"We know," Lilly assured him as they helped him to the bed. She placed two pillows behind his back when he literally flopped back in relief. The journey had been a blur to him. He remembered hearing Lilly urging Niall to go faster but apart from that, the past twenty minutes had been a struggle just to keep breathing. He'd been aware of being held in his wife's arms and of her whispered words of comfort as his head lolled on her shoulder. His body burned and his head pounded, the whole journey had been a continuation of his nightmare.

"What do I do?" Lilly asked urgently when Ben closed his eyes and groaned. "Ben? I need you to tell me what to do to help you," she shook his shoulder firmly and he suddenly realised he was drifting into unconsciousness and he shook himself awake. He needed to be awake. He needed to tell her how to help him. He couldn't give in to the darkness yet, he might not wake up if he did.

Reaching for his buttons with trembling hands he started to remove his shirt. "You need to get some oxygen, Lilly," he said, breathlessly.

Lilly just stared at him and then started to help him with his shirt but Ben placed his hand on hers. "Lilly, I need you to listen to me, okay?" He urged. "I really need you to help me. I can't do it myself. Please Lilly...I'm too sick, I can't do it myself...I have to tell you what to do, I'm so tired."

Lilly dropped her hand, sniffed away her brimming tears and nodded. "Sorry, she mumbled and then pulled herself together. "What do you need me to do?" She repeated her voice a little stronger.

Ben let his hand flop on the mattress. "I need you to fetch the oxygen and a mask," he said, softly. "A pen and pad, a stethoscope and thermometer," talking was exhausting and he kept his response clipped and as clear as possible. "You need to treat me. Niall can help me with my clothes," he added, turning his head slowly toward his friend who nodded in response.

Lilly reached and ran her fingers through Ben's hair. "Yes, I know," she nodded. "Hang in there, my love," she urged before sprinted out of the room.

Niall moved to the end of the bed and removed Ben's boots. "How ya doing, Benny?" He asked as he kicked the boots under the bed and then tugged at Ben's pants.

Ben lay limply on the bed and allowed his friend to do the hard work, only managing to lift his butt when Niall struggled slightly.

Ben's silence spoke volumes to how he was feeling Niall deduced as he unbuttoned his friends shirt and gently removed it, exposing Ben's heaving, sweat soaked chest. "Lilly's gonna sort you out, Benny," he kept up what he hoped was comforting chatter as he pulled a sheet up to Ben's waist. "She's a brilliant Platon," he continued, smoothing down the edges. "You've taught her well and she'll soon have you feeling better," he made way for Lilly when he she ran back into the room. "Hang in there," he added as he watched Lilly unravel the tubing of the oxygen mask and then gently place it over her husband's mouth and nose.

"Take some deep breaths, sweetheart," Lilly urged as she altered the oxygen settings.

Ben welcomed the cool air that inflated his lungs, within a few minutes his light-headedness began to recede and he found that he could think clearer. Opening his eyes, he took in the worried faces of Niall and Lilly and managed to flash a reassuring, albeit wavering, smile. He pointed to the stethoscope that was hanging round Lilly's neck and then pointed to his ears. Lilly immediately understood her husband, reached over, and placed the ends of the stethoscope into his ears and the bell end into his shaking hand. Ben placed it on his chest and listened to his lungs, noting straight away the coarse crackles of infection. He moved it to the other side of his chest and his heart sank when the sound was repeated. He then removed his oxygen mask and held the stethoscope out to his wife who immediately accepted it.

"I need you to listen," he urged. Lilly smiled in understanding and placed it on his chest again.

"The crackles are infection," Ben mumbled. "You need to listen to my back," he grabbed at the mattress and managed to ease forward, swaying when the position caused such awful dizziness that he was sure he was going to pass out but he held onto the bed for dear life and took as deep a breath as he could.

Lilly moved her examination to his back, glancing over and shaking her head at Niall, she was not happy about her husband's deteriorating condition. When she finished double-checking what she was hearing she gently eased Ben back into his pillows and he trembled in reaction and closed his eyes.

"Does it sound the same as the front," he asked, softly.

Lilly took his hand. "Yes, my love," she agreed, her voice as soft as her husband's.

"I think I have pneumonia," Ben admitted what Lilly had been thinking.

"I think you have pneumonia too," she sighed. During a rotation at the SGC she'd come across a young airman who was very ill with pneumonia so knew how serious the diagnosis was.

Ben took a puff on his oxygen when he found he was drifting off again and then removed the mask. "I need you to write this down. I don't know how much longer I...II can stay awake," he admitted and tried to smile.

"Just take it slowly," Lilly soothed, placing her hand on Ben's burning forehead. She then looked over at Niall. "Can you fetch me a bowl of tepid water and a cloth?" She asked quietly and replaced Ben's oxygen mask when his head began to loll to one side. "Take some deep breaths," she turned her full attention to her husband as Niall hurried out of the room. "You have to stay with me a little while longer."

Ben reached out and cupped Lilly's face. "I'm sorry," he mouthed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lilly reassured him with a smile and gave him a few moments to gather his strength. She then perched on the bed and picked up her pen and pad. "When you're ready, my love," she continued to smile tenderly.

Ben took a few more breaths before removing the mask again. He shifted slightly on the bed, managed to return the smile and cleared his throat.

"Y...You need to start an IV," he began and watched as his wife started to take notes. "I'm going to need fluids and antibiotics. They are in the drug cupboard," he paused, shivered and took another deep breath – he was feeling so dizzy again. "I'm going to need some penicillin," he continued. "Do you know what I'm talking about?" He really hoped she remembered her training as everything was becoming increasingly fuzzy.

"I know," Lilly nodded in confirmation and gave his leg a reassuring pat. "Carry on, sweetheart," she then urged.

"You need to get my fever down. It's too high..." Ben said after taking another breath. "Janet sent over some Ice packs. Try some acetaminophen...damp cloths," he closed his eyes when the act of talking exhausted him again. He was beginning to really struggle now. He had never felt so awful in his life. "I'm so tired, Lilly, I can't think," he mumbled as he tossed his head from side to side. Things were fading in and out alarmingly. "G'd, I feel so awful," he flung his good arm over his eyes and moaned. "You have to take over now, I feel dreadful, and I'm no help to you like this. You know what to do. I'm so sorry. I can't do it anymore, my Lilly."

Lilly placed her pad down and accepted the bowl and cloth off Niall when he appeared at her side. She dipped the cloth in the water and proceeded to mop Ben's face. "I know, my love," she soothed. "You're doing so well, honestly," she praised when he whimpered pitifully. She then wiped his tears away when he helpless to stop them. "You can sleep now, Ben," she whispered tenderly but Ben shook his head, wearily. Lilly stroked his cheek. "I have you; I know what I'm doing. You are going to be just fine. I promise. You can let go now," she gave him permission, understanding how totally exhausted he was.

Ben lowered his arm but continued to shake his head though. "Not yet," he mumbled. "I can't sleep yet. I can't sleep yet...don't let me sleep yet, Lilly," he shivered.

Lilly re wet the cloth and then wiped down his chest and abdomen. "Why not my love?" She asked as she worked on reducing his fever. "Why can't you sleep now?"

"Need you to..." More tears fell as Ben struggled with his emotions. "Lilly, I'm sorry, please, but you have to, I know you don't want to, but you have to, I'm too sick, I feel too sick to do it myself..." he stuttered.

Lilly tipped his chin and smiled tenderly. "No, I'm sorry, my love," she shrugged. "But I think you're going to need a catheter for a while," she saved Ben the embarrassment of what she knew he was hinting at and Ben's shaking smile was grateful one.

"I...I'm going to sleep now," he sighed. "I love you so much but I have to sleep, my Lilly, you have to take things from here for a while...I'm too sick..." He knew he was repeating himself but he felt so, so awful and he continued, hoping his wife understood how unwell he was feeling. "...too sick to help anymore...you have to take over now... " his head lolled to one side mid sentence as he finally gave in to his illness and Lilly placed his oxygen mask back on with shaking hands.

"Rest, my love," she soothed and the tears she had struggled to hold on to began to pour down her face. "I have you," she repeated tenderly. She sat and watched his shallow rapid breathing for a while before wiping her eyes and straightening. She decided that she had to wait to fall apart later, Ben needed her now. She handed the bowl over to Niall. "Right, I want you to carry on with this," she nodded. "I'm going to fetch his medication."

She jumped off the bed and started to hurry out of the room but paused at the doorway and turned, watching as Niall continued her work. Her husband was so dreadfully ill. She knew he was relying on her and could only hope and pray that she that lived up to the trust and his complete confidence in her. That was going to be a hard thing to do.

She mentally put on her Platon hat when she made her way to the drug cupboard. She needed to be Platon Ashton, not Ben's wife if she was going to help him fight this.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn it, I can't find a vein."

Lilly undid the tourniquet round Ben's arm, took his hot hand into hers and rubbed her thumb up and down the back of it, hoping to improve his blood flow. This was her third attempt at starting his IV. It had seemed so much easier back on earth but her trembling hands were hampering her endeavour.

"Niall, can you bring another lamp over?" She asked as she stretched. She needed to take a moment, clear her head and quit her shaking, she needed to calm down and start again.

Niall placed another ice pack under Ben's armpit and collected a lamp off of the windowsill. He limped over to Lilly's chair and held the light over her shoulder.

Lilly turned her head and smiled. "Thanks," she said and then picked up the tourniquet again.

"Can I help?" Niall asked as Lilly tightened the elastic tubing round her patients arm. She shook her head and picked up the IV needle.

"I just need to get this done," she sighed and glanced up at Ben who was restlessly moving on the bed, his legs in constant motion and his head tossing from side to side as his fever soared. He needed medication and quickly. The addition of strategically placed Ice bags was making little difference to his high temperature.

Lilly wiped the sweat out of her eyes, leaned in closer and then started to insert the needle into the only vein that stood out on her patient's hand. "Can you lower the light," she asked and Niall lowered the lamp, giving the Platon an easier view of what she was doing. She eased the needle in and paused when a small amount of blood trickled into the hub. She then gently threaded the plastic cannula up the vein and off the needle. She reached up and removed the tourniquet, keeping pressure on the tip of the cannula. She placed the needle into a basin on the table, attached the end of the tubing to the cannula, taped the cannula down, stood and hung the bag on the IV stand and gave it a squeeze to ensure that the precious fluid dripped into her husband's blood stream.

"There," she sighed and wiped her brow before turning and smiling reassuringly at Niall. "That's better," she nodded and then reached for the pre filled syringes of antibiotics. She unscrewed a port in the IV tubing and injected the medication. Her training kicked in without her really realising, she had watched Janet and Doctor Warner at great length during her stay and had devoured medical books that Ben had brought with him to Mandana. At this precise moment in time, she felt so grateful for the Tau'ri's intervention in Mandana medical practice as patients who were as sick as Ben would have normally just been given herbs to help their symptoms rather than proper treatment. Many, many people died unnecessarily and there was no way Lilly was going to let that happen to the man who had stolen her heart.

"Is that it?" Niall asked as Lilly flicked the tubing to make sure the medication flowed properly.

"Pretty much," she nodded and took Ben's wrist to check his pulse. "Hopefully the fluids and antibiotics will help soon," she turned and smiled. "Like they did you when you were so sick," she added and placed Ben's hand under the sheet that covered his lower body. She then replaced the ice pack onto his inflamed shoulder and checked the positions of the ones in his groin, knowing that catheterisation was the next job in hand. She wasn't sure Ben would be too pleased if she allowed Niall to watch her perform that procedure so she had to distract the young farmer.

"Can you go back to the party, Niall?" She asked, snapping off her gloves. "Let people know what happened, I'm sure they'll be wondering where we've gone," she tossed her gloves on to the med tray and gathered up the used equipment.

"Will you be okay?" Niall asked as he then watched Lilly mop Ben's brow.

"We'll be fine, won't we Ben?" She smiled, turned and dipped her cloth in the water. "I'm sure Quinny will come running," she added as she folded the cloth in half and placed it on her patient's forehead.

"I won't be long," Niall crossed and placed his hand on Lilly's shoulder. She patted it, turned and flashed Niall what she hoped was another reassuring smile. "He's going to be just fine," she promised and then returned to her work.

Niall sighed and watched her for a while. He was so impressed that she'd been able to keep things together so well. Ben was obviously very ill. Platon's shouldn't be the sick ones; they were supposed to be the experts with all the answers, the fact that his friend was now so sick that he couldn't care for himself frightened Niall and he could only imagine how scared Lilly must be really feeling. One thing he did know was that Ben would be so very proud of his wife.

He grabbed his coat and gave Lilly's shoulder another comforting squeeze on his way out.

When the door close behind him the young Platon slumped down in the chair at her husband's bedside and picked up his hand.

"You have to fight this, my love," she urged as she allowed herself a few more tears. Being a Platon had its downside, you understood how ill patients really were and she knew that the person she loved with all her heart was very sick, very sick indeed.

Xxx

"Well," Greta straightened and hung his stethoscope round his neck before turning to Lilly who was nervously waiting for the senior Platon's diagnosis.

"If Ben had presented with symptoms like this a year ago, I'd have prescribed some grunda herbs and tried to keep him as comfortable as we possibly could," Greta sighed. "But I have hope that, because of our Earth friends and Earth teaching, he may, indeed, have a fighting chance of survival."

Greta and Conrad had left the party as soon as Niall had rushed in with the news. Sergi and Hanah, who were anxiously waiting outside the door for news on their son-in-law's condition, had quickly followed them. They were keen for Greta to take over Ben's care; figuring that he, as the senior Platon should oversee the treatment, Lilly was still learning and, as Ben's wife, she was too emotionally involved to be able to administer to the her husband. Greta had disagreed strongly as soon as he'd seen how seriously ill Ben was and how Lilly was instrumental in his care and had asked them to step out of the room.

"How did you know what treatment to give?" Greta crossed to the IV stand and studied the clear bag of fluid that hung off one of the prongs. "I know you've been on rotation on Earth," he continued. "But this looks so complicated," he shook his head as held up the empty syringes. "I mean, how do you know that this is the correct medicine? Are you sure we are not making things worse rather than better?"

Greta Quinn was an old fashion healer, herbs and holistic medicine had been his life and his father's before him. Things were moving so fast on Mandana now. The visitors from Earth had turned medical practices upside down and, though Greta understood that change and learning the new way was a necessity he also felt out of his depth and almost helpless to assist in the new style of treatment. He had turned down the latest offer from Janet Fraiser to join in with the rotation. He felt it was the younger Platon's world but, now, he was feeling very sorry for Lilly as there was nothing he could really do to help her nor did he have any words of wisdom to offer her.

Lilly slumped down in a chair and took Ben's hand in hers again. "I...I didn't know what to do," she admitted. "I knew basic theory but Ben had to guide me," she bowed her head, when her eyes filled with tears again.

Greta shook his head in amazement. "You're telling me that the boy told you what to do, how to treat himself?"

"Yes," Lilly admitted softly. "He was so sick and yet he was able to talk me through his treatment. He diagnosed himself and ordered his drug regime," she sniffed.

"But the boy is dying..."

"No!" Lilly snapped and turned to face her tutor. "He is not dying," she shook her head adamantly. "Last year he would have been dying, this year we are treating him, there is a difference Quinny,"

Greta knelt at her side and took her hand. "I meant that I am so amazed that he was capable of explaining his symptoms let alone telling you how to treat them," he explained softly. "He has very serious infections in both lungs and a fever of over 103, the fact that he was conscious enough to even talk is staggering, Lilly Lou," he reached up and tenderly brushed Lilly's tears away. "He is an amazing young man," he smiled.

Lilly slowly returned the smile. "Not a boy?" Greta had always seen the young Tau'ri as a child, as he did Lilly. To him, they were both young and inexperienced in life, he was the guide and they were the pupils.

"He is an amazing young man," Greta repeated, squeezing Lilly's hand. "And you make me so proud," he leaned in and kissed his protégés forehead. "And," he continued. "You have to show me what I can do to help you, Platon Ashton," he smiled. "I may not be as learned as you but I can offer any support you need."

Lilly nodded, wiped her eyes and turned her attention back to her patient. "I'm not sure what to do next, Quinny," she admitted softly. "He is the strong one, he is my rock, my guide and I'm not sure what to do..."

Greta rubbed her back in sympathy. "I think we need to study Benjamin's books. The answers will be in there," he assured. "You have done the hard work with the equipment as far as I can see, we now need to take things step by step, to make sure we totally know how to give him the correct treatment so he can carry on making you as happy as he does," he stood and laid a comforting hand on Lilly's shoulder. "The other alternative would be to send for Doctor Frasier, she could..."

Lilly shook her head. "Ben would not want us to," she stated almost curtly. "He would want us to figure things out for ourselves," she sighed. "Practice is the only way to learn," she turned and smiled sadly at Greta. "That is Platon Ashton's main teaching."

"Well, Platon Aston is right and we must learn and make him proud, whatever happens."

"Yes we must."

As easy as it was to send for help from Earth, Lilly knew that Ben would be so cross if they didn't even try, if they gave up without putting into practice what they had learned. It was the only way to continue the progress they'd been making.

Greta cleared his throat and straightened. "Right, we need to study, Lilly Lou," he nodded, confidently. "And your parents are anxious for news," he added, glancing out of the window at Sergi who was now pacing the corridor.

"Tell them I will talk to them in the morning," Lilly stood and picked up her damp cloth again. "My place is with my husband," she proceeded to sooth Ben when he began to moan restlessly.

Greta stood and watched with pride. The pupil was fast becoming the tutor and that was right and proper. He patted her arm. "I will not be long," he said and then made his way out of the room to fill Ben's anxious family in and then collect the vast amount of books from the young Platon's office.

Lilly needed him.

Xxx

"How is he?"

Sergi and Hanah asked in unison as Greta walked out of Ben's room.

"He is in the best hands," Greta smiled and placed his arm round Hanah's shoulders when he noticed her shaking slightly. "Your daughter is doing a wonderful job," he reassured.

"Niall said Ben was extremely sick," Sergi crossed to the window and watched his eldest child tend to her patient. "And he looks dreadful, what does he have on his face?" He turned and asked.

"It is providing medication to help him breath. I don't have time to explain how now my friend," Greta crossed to Sergi's side. "Lilly and Ben need my help but I will say that, because of the Earth's training, Benjamin is getting the best treatment possible and your wonderful daughter is fighting hard to save her husband. You should be so proud."

Hanah joined the two men and they all continued to observe the activity in the room. "We are very proud of her," she agreed. "But we are also most concerned. Niall believes that Benjamin's condition is critical and we know how devastated Lilly will be if something happened to him while she tended him. She would never forgive herself if he passed. That is why we both feel that you should take over, Greta."

"No, Hanah. I will not be doing that," Greta shook his head slowly. "I am not experienced enough to treat him. Lilly knows what she's doing. She's the only one who can help him and only she can treat his illness," he admitted. "If it was left to us, Hanah, Ben would not survive. His wife is his only hope and we must give her all the support we can."

"This is going to be so hard on her," Sergi sighed. "She is only a child."

"She is much stronger than you give her credit for," Greta chuckled. "And, your son-in-law is a remarkable man. I have full confidence in both of them."

They stood in silence for a while, watching as Lilly continued to tend her patient as if it was the most natural thing for her to do.

Hanah and Sergi were so incredibly impressed at their daughter's calmness. "We will return home and fetch her some essentials," Hanah said. "She will need a change of clothes if she intends to remain where she quite obviously belongs," she smiled and turned to face Greta. "You must send for us if she needs us," she urged. "She is not alone in this."

"I will, I promise," Great bowed. "And I must hasten to collect as much information on Benjamin's condition as I can."

The three friends hugged and Sergi and Hanah waved goodbye to their daughter when she looked up and smiled at them.

They all had much to do...

Xxx

"L...Lilly?"

Lilly looked up from her research when she heard her husband call her name. She placed the large medical book on the floor and grabbed his hand.

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"I'm c...cold," Ben's rapid breaths fogged the oxygen mask as he began to shiver.

Lilly snagged a blanket from the end of the bed and covered his shaking body, as she had done several times through the night. He had alternated between bone rattling chills and being tremendously hot for hours and Lilly had made sure she had warm blankets and ice packs ready for either reaction to his high fever.

"Just try and relax," she urged, carding her fingers through his hair as he tried to curl up in an effort to warm up.

"W...What's m...my t...temp," Ben stuttered, moving his oxygen mask to one side.

Lilly sighed and reluctantly reached for the thermometer. "You need to sleep," she urged as she placed the end into his ear. He'd been moving restlessly for the past hour and she knew that quality sleep had not been achieved most of the night because of his fever.

"N...need...to know...vitals," Ben groaned. He was very confused but aware that his condition was still poor. He had to help his wife help him, which actually made sense in his muddled mind.

"You're doing great," Lilly tried to reassure. She really wanted him to rest and not worry, he was too sick to worry about things.

"Lilly...please, I need t...o... kn...ow," the look of pleading in Ben's eyes caused her heart to ache, so she nodded her head reluctantly and waited for the bleep of the thermometer.

She, herself, was so incredibly tired, having spent the night either studying or administering to her seriously sick husband. He had been delirious most of the night and she'd had to continually reassure him that he was not alone and that things were going to be all right. Greta had been a wonderful support and help but had left to take Mari home a couple of hours ago and Lilly had been pouring over her books, trying to find out what treatments to give next since then.

"103.8," Lilly informed Ben after the thermometer bleeped.

"T...too h...high."

"I know," Lilly reached for a glass of water and the two Tylenol she had waiting for his next scheduled dose of fever reducer. "You need to take these now," she urged, lifted his head slightly. She placed the capsules in his mouth and helped him to drink a small amount of water. His teeth clattered the glass as he continued to shake but he did manage to swallow the much needed medication. Lilly then slowly lowered his head back onto his pillows and adjusted his oxygen mask.

"Rest, Ben," she urged, gently but Ben shook his head.

"Need to listen to my chest," he insisted, holding out a shaky hand.

Lilly sighed but reached for her stethoscope. There was no point in upsetting him, she knew he needed to try and be in control as much as possible and she wasn't going admit that she didn't really need him to help her too. She placed the end of the stethoscope in his ears, pulled his blanket and sheet down to expose his chest. After warming the bell slightly she placed is over his lungs and rubbed his arm when his head lolled to one side and he close his eyes.

"Ben?" She called and he came to with a start and tried to smile reassuringly. He then orchestrated his wife as he listened to the crackles in his lungs. Lilly sat on the bed and watched as he concentrated.

When Ben's head fell to one side again, Lilly reached and removed the stethoscope out of his ears and stroked his face.

"Just sleep," she whispered, thinking that Ben had passed out again but he moaned and shook his head slightly.

"Keep going," he murmured.

"What was that, my love? Lilly leant her ear near his mouth.

"Keep antibio...going," Ben moaned again and then moved his legs restlessly. "Too hot," he complained.

Lilly sat back and sighed. She then reached for her cloth again.

Things did not seem to be improving and she continued her fight with Ben's fever.

Xxx

"Benjamin? I need you to wake up and take some medication."

Greta gently shook the sleeping man's shoulder. He was loathed to wake his patient but he had been given strict instructions by Lilly on his care before she finally admitted that she needed to sleep herself. It was now early evening and Ben had been pretty much out of it all day, barely rousing at all when Lilly took his vital signs or changed his IV bag. His condition was still poor and Lilly had argued and balked at leaving his side but when Greta confirmed a slight drop in Ben's temperature, she had reluctantly agreed to go to her parents for a few hours rest and a home cooked meal. Greta had promised not to leave their patient and had been given a list of things to look out for and medication timings, though Lilly had done all the technical procedures prior to leaving, the emptying of Ben's catheter bag, the evening dosage of antibiotic and replacing the IV bag. He was actually pretty much set, medication wise, for the next few hours apart from the four hourly dose of Tylenol and Greta was not sure how he was going to manage to wake Ben up enough to actually swallow the capsules and keep them down.

The elderly Platon sighed when Ben just turned his head away when he called his name again. A gentle hand on the sick man's forehead confirmed the increasing temperature and there was no way Greta was going to allow all their hard work in reducing it to be in vain. They had spent hours mopping his brow, inserting ice packs and covering him with warm blankets when the chills hit. Then fact that his temperature had dipped to just above 101 had been a huge boost and Greta knew he'd be risking the wrath of Platon Lilly Ashton if he Ben's fever increased on his watch because he didn't have the ability to wake his patient to take the prescribed medication.

"Sorry, Benjamin but you are going to have to wake up and take these tablets," he urged again, this time giving Ben's shoulder a firm shake and smiled when he received a groan in response.

"That's it, my boy," reaching down he removed his patient's oxygen mask as Ben's eyes fluttered open. "We need to get you a bit more upright so you can swallow these," he told the drowsy young man.

"Greta?" Ben mouthed as the Platon pulled the elastic straps of the mask up over his head.

"In person," Greta replied, placed the mask on the bed and then gently eased an extra pillow behind Ben's neck. "I've been trying to wake you for a while now," he sighed as he adjusted the height of the back of the bed. "You have been out of it all day and we have been most concerned."

"Where's Lilly," Ben croaked. His mouth was so dry and sore.

"She is sleeping," Greta informed and reached for a glass of water.

"Good," Ben mumbled as he closed his eyes again. He felt very shaky, exhausted and weak.

"No sleeping, boy," Greta tutted. "You have to take these, Lilly will be very cross if she comes back to find your temperature so high again." He eased Ben's head forward slightly and helped him swallow the medication with a few small sips of water. "That's good," he praised as he gently lowered his head back onto the pillow. He then took a seat on the bed next to his patient and picked up his wrist.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he took Ben's pulse.

Ben brought his other hand up to knuckle his eyes. "Really tired," he admitted softly. "What were my last vitals like?" He asked, letting his hand flop back onto the bed when the art of just holding it upright added to his exhaustion.

Greta picked up the chart Lilly had made up for her husband. "Your fever is down to 101.3," he readout.

"Good," Ben mumbled and nodded. He could tell his temperature was lower as things were not so murky and he could think a bit clearer. "What about my lungs?" He asked as he shifted slightly so not to put too much pressure on his still painful ribs. He knew that being as upright as possible was necessary to fight the infection in both lungs but his broken bones were still bothersome. "Can you pass me the stethoscope, again," he murmured, closing his eyes again when another wave of exhaustion washed over him. He longed to curl up and sleep until he felt better but he knew, because of the seriousness of his condition, he couldn't. He needed to help his Platons if he possibly could.

Greta stroked his shoulder. "You must rest, my boy," he sighed but Ben shook his head.

"No, I need to listen to my lungs," he insisted. "My chest feels very tight," he admitted and tried to take a deep breath, which caused him to cough so hard that his vision greyed at the edges.

Greta immediately pulled him forward, rubbed his back, and waited out the coughing spell, offering what comfort he could.

When Ben suddenly started to heave he quickly placed a container under his mouth and the sick man gratefully spat out the gunk that came up from his lungs due to the hacking cough. He then flopped back onto the pillows and allowed Greta to mop the sweat off his face and return the oxygen mask.

He rested for a while as he brought his breathing under control and then held his hand out for the stethoscope. Greta sighed with frustration but helped position the device again. Ben closed his eyes and tried to listen to his congested lungs above the pounding heartbeat that echoed in his ears.

Both sounded awful.

When he managed to pull the stethoscope out of his ears with a very shaky hand, he moved his mask away from his mouth.

"Y...you n...eed to write this down," he urged Greta. "Lilly w...ill n...eed to know."

Greta sighed in frustration again but picked up his pen. "Go on, boy," he urged, softly.

Ben took as deep a breath as he could be for proceeding. "Patient weak, drowsy and hard to wake. Painful non-productive cough," he lay listlessly and assessed the rest of his growing symptoms. "Nausea and chest pain with deep breaths," he sighed. "Temperature 101.3, pulse rate, you know that, Greta. Course crackles in both lower lobes," pausing he rubbed his forehead to try and ease the awful cough induced headache which had joined in with the aching of his ribs and his queasy stomach. "Crackles on inspiration and expiration," he continued, knowing that the information he was imparting was not at all good, the infection in his lungs was a very serious one and he hoped that the antibiotics he'd asked Lilly to give him were the right ones. He knew that because he had been so ill and muddled - he could have actually prescribed himself anything. What he really needed was someone to do blood test and get it analysed at the SGC. "Ask Lilly to draw some blood," he asked and whimpered softy, he could not prevent himself from giving in to the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion that pulled at him once more. He wanted to stay awake but found himself tumbling back into oblivion. He couldn't decide whether he was passing out or falling asleep again. It was as if someone had just turned the lights out and he had no choice in the matter. "I'll explain later," he fumbled to put his mask back on and let his head fall to one side again.

"Benjamin?" Greta looked up from his note taking and shook the drowsy Platon's shoulder again.

"Later, can't stay awake..." Ben mumbled sleepily and Greta sighed heavily.

"I'll let you rest then," he allowed and lowered the bed slightly so Ben looked more comfortable. He then pulled the sheet over the now sleeping man's chest and let his hand rest over his lungs. His heart sank at the rattle he felt underneath his touch and he checked the sun clock. Lilly would be returning soon and she would know what to do, hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

"You look so much better, child," Greta greeted when Lilly returned to her husband's bedside. "Did you sleep well, my love," he crossed and kissed Lilly gently on the cheek. She stood tenderly stroking her husband's forehead as she visually checked his condition. It was now nearly midnight and she was about hear an update from her senior Platon before he returned to Mari and his bed.

"Has he been awake at all?" Lilly asked as she reached for his chart and started to run her eye over it.

"You did not answer my question, Lilly Ashton," Greta persisted. "Did you manage to sleep at all?"

"What?" Lilly mumbled as she concentrated on assessing the information compiled since her departure.

"Lilly." Greta tipped the corner of the chart down. "I asked if you slept at all."

"Yes, yes, I slept," Lilly, replied avoiding his gaze as she crossed to Ben's IV stand. "This will need changing soon," she stated to herself, giving the fluid bag a slight squeezed. "And it looks like you're due another dose of antibiotic's, Ben," she sighed, flipping through his chart.

Greta made his way to her side and placed his hand on her arm. "Are you all right?" He asked, concern showing in his voice. Lilly seemed jittery and nervous, bordering on manic and it worried him.

"Lilly? Are you all right?" He repeated when she all but ignored him and carried on reading. It was then that Greta realised her hands were shaking and he gently steered her over the bedside chair and urged her to sit.

"You have to calm down, Lilly Lou," he removed the chart from her hands and knelt at her side. "Benjamin needs you to be strong," he continued as Lilly then bowed her head. "You are doing so well but we need to keep our heads. He is still very sick."

"I know," Lilly's voice was barely above a whisper as she glanced up and watched her husband sleep. "He is so still," she observed and then turned to Greta. "There's something we are missing, Quinny," she sighed.

"Like?"

"I don't know," Lilly slowly shook her head. "His temperature is down so the antibiotics seem to be working but his chest sounds just as bad and he is so lethargic."

"He is sick, he needs to sleep as it is the best way for his body to recover," Greta assured.

"It's more than that," Lilly continued to shake her head as she moved to her husband's side and started to run her fingers through his stringy hair. "Apart from being aware enough to take some medication, he's really been out of it for the day."

"Like I said, he is very sick," Greta repeated. "It is to be expected."

"No, there's something more to it," Lilly stood up and started to nervously pace. "What am I missing?" She mused, picking up the chart again.

Greta bowed his head and sighed. "He needs time, child. His body is undergoing a great stress."

Lilly picked up one of Ben's encyclopaedias from the pile that were on the bedside table and started flicking through it. "When I was on Earth, Max had pneumonia," she sighed, licking her index finger before turning another page. "He had far more tubes and leads than Ben has," she turned the next page and then glanced over at Greta. "We are missing something, Quinny," she repeated.

Greta picked up another book and started to study it. "Okay, let's see if we can find anything," he smiled.

The two Platons then lost themselves in their research as their patient slept on, barely stirring at all, even with his wife's continual urging when she got up to fetch other book's.

Xxx

"Go home, Quinny," Lilly sighed and closed her book. "You should have returned to Mari hours ago, she will be worried." she smiled sadly.

They'd been going around in circles for over an hour now and making little progress, apart from the fact that Lilly had replaced Ben's oxygen mask with a nasal cannula when they discovered that they risked over oxygenating him, which could cause further problems. He had managed to smile weakly at his wife when she did the exchange but returned to sleep immediately despite her urging to stay awake.

Greta yawned and closed the book in his hands. "I am tired," he admitted.

"Mari is going to be so cross with me, I'm so sorry," she apologised as she stretched.

"It will not be a problem," Greta stood and reached for his coat. "She understands the long hours I work," he shrugged as he put it on. "She has been a Platon's wife for a lifetime," he smiled, crossed and kissed Lilly's cheek. "I need you to try and rest while Benjamin rests," he then urged the young Platon. "There is no point in you becoming ill as well," he patted her arm, gently.

Lilly returned the smile. "I will rest," she agreed. Although she'd returned to her parent's home she'd only managed to sleep for just over an hour as Ben's condition kept running through her mind. She was probably as exhausted as Greta, not that she was going to admit to that.

"Did your mother feed you?" Greta asked as he crossed to Ben's side and placed his hand on the sick man's forehead. "You need to keep up your strength, Lilly Lou," he sighed when he noted that the young man felt warmer.

"Don't fuss, Quinny," Lilly huffed, light heartedly. "You know my mother, there was no way she was going to let me leave without some food in my stomach," she joined Greta and took her husband's hand. It was then she discovered how dry his skin was. She reached and pulled Ben's blanket down slightly and placed her hand on his abdomen and then, turned, and kissed Greta on the cheek.

"You are clever man, my Quinny," she grinned, turned and picked up her book again.

"Lilly?"

"He needs food in his stomach," she glanced up and beamed as she marked her place in her book.

"There is no way he can eat, child."

"I know but he hasn't had any nutrition for days. He needs a lot of calories," she sat and picked up another book. "While I was on Earth, they gave Max some sort of feed through his nose. Janet said he was too sick to tolerate solid food and this was the best way to build his strength up to fight the infection," she ran her fingers along a line of type. "Here," she nodded and started to read the passage out loud. "If a seriously ill patient has eaten little or nothing for more than five days, nutritional support should be started," she glanced up a Greta. "He has not eaten anything since last week," she sighed. "He needs calories and fast. That's why he's so listless and weak."

"Are you sure?"

"No, not 100%," Lilly admitted. "But I do remember Max having a tube in his nose and it says here that that is the easiest route to give liquid feed, through the nose and into the stomach, a nasogastric tube."

"Do we have such food?"

"No," Lilly shook her head. "But I do know where to get some," she smiled sadly.

"The Stargate?"

"Yes. I need to contact Doctor Fraiser; she will know what to do..."

"But, Ben would not want you to."

"I know, but unless we do something he will die. He is becoming too weak to fight any more. I need to talk things through with Janet and ask her to send through some more supplies," she sighed. "If I feel able to act on her advice I will. If not, I will take Ben back to Earth for their more advance treatment," she placed her book on the floor and took her husband's hand once more. "I cannot stand by and let him d..ie," she stuttered.

"Can you wait until morning?" Greta asked, placing his arm round his protégé. "It is very late and dark. The journey to the Stargate will not be easy."

"I don't know, Quinny," Lilly sniffed and shook her head.

"May I suggest we wait, he is resting well and it is merely hours to sun break. I will return home, freshen up and return with your father, he can escort you to the ring. Does that sound feasible?" He asked, gently and Lilly thought for a few moments. Ben did seem settled, for now, and Greta was correct about the journey though the hills. It was probably best to wait. Ben would be all right for a little while longer as long as she made sure she kept his IV running full blast.

Lilly nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "We will wait until day break," she agreed. "Go, get some rest my dear Quinny," she gave Greta a peck on the cheek. "Ben and I will be fine for now," she smiled with as much reassurance as she could. She was feeling slightly happier about things now that she'd figured out for herself what she believed to be the next stage in her husband's care.

Greta returned the kiss. "Try and rest," he urged again. "Sunrise will not be long, child."

Xxx

"Lilly, your father is waiting out front."

Lilly turned and smiled at Platon Beuner. "Thank you," she nodded and was just about to leave her husband's side when she heard him whisper her name.

She reached and gently stroked Ben's hair. "Hey," she greeted warmly and then turned to Anton Beuner.

"Could you inform my father that I will be with him shortly?" She asked him and took her seat again. She picked up Ben's hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she ran her fingers up and down his too warm skin.

"Tired," Ben mumbled, turning his head to face her.

"I know," Lilly soothed tenderly. "You have been sleeping a long time," she sighed.

"Mmm," Ben closed his eyes again. He felt so exhausted. "Just wanna sleep," his words were slurred and his mind muddled. He felt like surrendering to his illness and giving up. "Too tired to fight anymore, Lilly," he sighed. "I'm so sorry..."

"No. You have to listen to me," Lilly urged, squeezing his hand firmly. "I'm going to the Stargate..."

"No. Need you to stay with me," Ben opened his eyes to look at his wife. He was so frightened that if she left him, he'd slip away. "I need you to fight for me. I'm too tired now."

"Ben, please just listen to me," Lilly ran her fingers through his hair. "I think you need some liquid feeds, like Max had. Janet said that patients often need calories to help fight infections and you haven't eaten for days, my love. I'm going to get some supplies from the Stargate, so you'll soon be feeling so much stronger," she reassured.

Ben lifted a shaking hand and ran it over his hipbones and then his abdomen. "I can eat," he sighed when he felt the jutting out bones. "I will eat," he promised but Lilly shook her head.

"You are too sick, my love. You are too weak to eat. I'm going to fetch some help..."

"I d...don't want to go back," Ben's voice broke as he pleaded. "W...e have to do this ourselves," he paused and stood a shuddering breath. "Part of learning. No matter what happens. Promise me. Have to learn," he closed his eyes and his head lolled weakly from side to side.

Lilly grabbed is hand again, she knew that he was using a lot of energy just talking; she didn't want him to be upset, he didn't have the strength. "I will care for you. I promise. I just need the equipment to help you. Quinny and I have been studying your books all night, we know what to do. I don't want to you worry, you can rest now. We have you."

"Uh, huh," Ben seemed to sigh in relief as he gave into his exhaustion.

Lilly leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Just sleep, my love," she urged gently. "I will be back soon," she promised and then crossed to Anton.

"I want someone with him at all times," she ordered. "He is very weak and scared. I will return before nightfall. Platon Quinn knows what to do," she assured him and then glanced over at her sleeping husband before hurrying out of the room.

She knew he was tired and giving up, his life and her future were solely in her hands and there was no way she was going to let anything happen to either of them.

Xxx

Lilly and Sergi made good time to the Stargate. They had spent the journey in silence, both lost in their worry for the sick young man back in the hospital. Sergi had never seen his daughter look so exhausted or lost. He'd been a bit apprehensive about the young Tau'ri's intention toward his oldest child but Ben had proved him wrong. Lilly was blissfully happy and that was because of Benjamin, he seemed to be the soul mate Sergi didn't think his daughter would ever find and, if anything happened to him...if he didn't make it, he knew Lilly's life would be devastated and that would break his heart.

He had barely been able to halt the buggy when Lilly jumped off and sprinted to the Stargate.

"Lilly?" He called after her, but she ignored him, her mind fixed on the one thing; getting help for her husband, nothing else mattered.

When she reached the DHD, she took a deep calming breath before dialling Earth's address. Her hands still shook as she keyed in her code on the GDO. She was worried that her radio call would not be answered as they weren't due to check in for another week. The Gate whooshed open and she sighed in relief as she waited for a reply to her standard radio hail. She checked her bag as she paced just in front of the DHD, making sure she had a copy of Ben's chart and the sample of his blood she hoped they'd analyse and guide her to the treatment her husband needed.

"Lilly?" Her radio finally crackled to life.

Lilly was surprised to hear Daniel's voice.

"Daniel?" She peered at the 'gate as if she could see the Tau'ri archaeologist through the rippling puddle.

"What's wrong, Lilly?" He was sitting in the embarkation room doing some research when the emergency call came in and had rushed over to answer the call.

"I need Janet."

Daniel could hear the desperation in the Mandanan Platon's voice. Something was obviously very wrong. "Stand by," Daniel said, picked up the phone, dialled the infirmary and put a call through for the immediate presence of the base physician before returning his attention to Lilly.

"Is Ben there?" He asked gently. Daniel turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and gave General Hammond a wan smile.

"What's going on Doctor Jackson?" The General asked in concern.

"Not sure yet, sir," Daniel sighed and then keyed the radio again.

"Is Ben all right, Lilly?" he asked.

"I...I... need, Doctor Fraiser," Daniel heard the stutter in Lilly's voice.

"Daniel, what have you got?"

He then looked up, smiled in relief when Janet Fraiser appeared at his side and moved to allow her better access to the screen.

"I think it's Ben," he said and his sigh was all but drowned out by Janet's as she pressed the communication button on the console.

"Lilly, it's Janet," she stated, grabbed a piece of paper and removed the pencil from behind her ear.

"Oh, thank god," they could all hear the relief in Lilly's voice. "I need your help, Benjamin is very sick...and..."

"Take it slowly," Janet urged. "You need to calm down and tell me exactly what is wrong with him."

Lilly took a deep breath before continuing. "As you know a week ago, Ben fell off the roof of our home. He dislocated his shoulder, broke three ribs and suffered a concussion."

"Yes." Janet confirmed.

"He made reasonable progress after we tended his shoulder and treated his ribs but three days ago he started to run a fever."

"Okay," Janet sighed as she began to take notes. "Carry on," she urged, Lilly was obviously trying to control her emotions as she imparted the information. "Its okay, Lilly," Janet soothed. "I'm here to help."

Lilly nodded at the puddle and took another deep breath to pull herself together. "He complained of a tight chest and started to struggle with a cough," she continued. "He then urged me to take him to hospital when his fever hit 103 and then diagnosed himself with pneumonia, affecting both lungs..."

"He diagnosed himself?" Janet interrupted and glanced in shock at the worried faces gathered at the console.

"Yes," Lilly sighed in response. "He also told me how to treat him, what to do...he was so sick but he knew what to do," Lilly took another shuddering breath. "Under his guidance I set up an IV and started him on fluids and antibiotics," she paused and reached into her pocket for the notes she had bought with her. "Levoquin," she read out and then looked up at the camera again. "I put him on oxygen and he assessed his chest..."

"He?"

"Yes, he used the stethoscope. He said he has course crackles in the base of both lobes."

"Okay," Janet hurriedly scribbled down the facts, shaking her head in amazement that her friend had been aware enough to diagnose himself. "Go on."

"He is nauseous and has a painful but productive cough. Temperature did rise to 103.8 but we managed to get it down with tepid bed baths and ice packs," Lilly continued. "Breathing is rapid and shallow, nails are slightly blue and he is very weak and lethargic now," she admitted.

Janet assessed the information she'd been given before responding. "It looks like he knows what he's doing," she confirmed confidently.

"He is very weak," Lilly repeated and Janet immediately recognised the overwhelming worry in her voice.

"How weak?"

"We are struggling to wake him at all," Lilly admitted. "I fear he is too weak to fight the infection," she whispered.

"He's young and strong, I'm sure he..." Janet assured.

"He has not eaten in over six days now," Lilly interrupted. "When I was on rotation you gave the airman some liquid feed when he was not strong enough to feed himself. I checked in one of Benjamin's medical book and it states that seriously sick people need calories to fight infection and fever."

Janet smiled slowly, the young woman was learning fast. "You're right, Platon," she replied. "If he can't eat you need to provide nourishment," she agreed.

"We do not have anything like it here."

"I'll bring some through with me..."

"No. No," Lilly urged strongly. "We need to do this ourselves. Ben is insistent that we have to care for him so we learn."

"But..."

"No, Janet. I have promised my husband that I will care for him, no matter what," Lilly's voice was adamant and Janet sighed and shook her head in frustration.

"He is our responsibility," she stated, hoping that Lilly would see sense; Ben needed specialised treatment, treatment she knew that the Mandana's were not yet capable of. Yes they were learning fast but still needed so much support and guidance from the SGC.

"He is _my_ responsibility," Lilly countered curtly. "I have made a promise to _my_ husband. I understand if you are not willing to help..."

"No, Lilly, of course we will help. I just thought it would be easier on him and you if I came over," Janet sighed again.

"Thank you but no."

Janet shook her head but smiled at Lilly's response. She was shaping up to be a wonderful Platon.

"Okay, Lilly. Stand by," she then spoke calmly into the intercom. "I'm going to send through all the equipment you'll need and a step by step instructions of what to do. The procedure itself is relatively straight forward," she reached for her pen and paper again. "I'm going to add in a couple of inhalers and more antibiotics...," she continued, "and some intubation kits. Not that I think for one minute you'll need them but you should have them just in case," she kept her tone as light as possible so she wouldn't worry her friend too much but Janet knew that pneumonia could go either way. She needed to make sure they had everything they needed for any eventuality.

"I have brought with me a blood and sputum samples," Lilly countered. "Benjamin said you might analyse them to make sure we are giving him the right antibiotics. He is concerned that his fever was muddling his judgement at the time."

"He is a remarkable young man," Janet sighed, shaking her head again.

"Indeed he is," Lilly agreed.

"Okay, I'll send you through all you need in approximately twenty minutes," Janet then stated. "Send the samples through now and someone will need to return the day after tomorrow for the results."

"I will send Niall."

Janet thought for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want me to come and help?" She asked.

"No, Janet. Thank you, but we have to do this. We have to learn ourselves. You do understand?"

"Yes, I understand, Lilly," Janet reluctantly conceded and then straightened. "Stand by," she repeated. "Please tell Ben that we are all praying and thinking of him and if you need anything at all, just contact us."

"I will and thank you," Lilly smiled, wishing that Janet could see her.

"Be strong, Lilly," Janet grabbed her paper and ran out of the room.

Daniel sprinted to the 'gate, portable radio in hand, to grab the specimens Lilly was sending. He really wanted to go and offer her comfort but understood her point of view. He had the utmost confidence in his new friend's abilities and knew that Ben would be guiding her as much as he could under the circumstances.

They were millions of miles away and all they could do was pray.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is that it?" Greta glanced over at Lilly who was attaching a bag of milky liquid on to the tubing that lead directly to Ben's stomach via his nose.

"I think so," Lilly replied, shakily.

She'd rushed back to find her husband still very weak and barely conscious. Greta was at his side and had been studying medical book after medical book so he was able to assist Lilly in this new and nerve wracking procedure.

The fact that Ben gagged on the tube as it was inserted didn't help their peace of mind. Lilly had paused several times, contemplating whether she should withdraw or not, but after much coaxing to drink and swallow Ben had relaxed enough to allow Lilly to complete the uncomfortable task.

He was now propped up in bed, panting with exhaustion, a bowl on his lap in case he vomited again. Lilly double checked the flow of the white liquid feed and then picked up cloth. "How are you doing, my love?" she asked as she blotted the sweat off his face.

"Is it done?" Ben mumbled and closed his eyes. His chest felt tight and his coughing had increased due to the foreign tube in the back of his throat.

"All done," Lilly smiled and pulled Ben's covers up when he began to shiver slightly. "You did so well," she praised and continued to wipe his face.

"You did," Ben muttered. "That is...so...hard...to...do," he told her, knowing that he hadn't been able to help much as everything had been greying in and out the whole time.

Lilly kissed his forehead. "I learned from the best," she smiled tenderly and Ben managed to return the smile.

"Is everyone alright b...ack on...?" Ben's question petered out when he began to cough violently.

"Everyone is fine," Lilly reassured him as she sat at his side and gently rubbed his chest. "Try and calm down," she urged and plucked the bowl out of his limp hands and helped him when he began to gag and vomit again. "You're doing so well," she praised when Ben then managed to take a couple of deep breaths.

"Gross," he groaned and leant his head back with a sigh.

"You need to sleep now," Lilly urged gently, mopping his brow again.

"Uh, huh," Ben mumbled. There'd be no argument from him as he felt totally wiped out.

"I'll be right here," Lilly comforted and watched her husband lose his fight to stay awake.

Greta stood and watched the exchange with a smile of pride on his face.

The Platon Ashton's were becoming a wonderful team.

Xxx"

So, what do you propose Doctor Fraiser?"

General George Hammond leaned forward and gave his Chief Medical Officer his full attention.

Janet had asked to see him after reviewing Ben's sample results.

"Mandana is due to check back in with us in tomorrow for Ben's results and I would like to go and check in with Lilly personally."

"Oh? Are you concerned about the results?" The General frowned. He knew that Janet was close to Ben but was surprised that she wanted to check things out for herself as she had agreed, all be it reluctantly, with Lilly that Earth should not intervene with his treatment.

"No, I mean yes, I mean not really but..."

"But?"

Janet sighed heavily, knowing that the blood and sputum samples results were abnormal but not critical enough to warrant her proposed emergency visit. "I'd just like to be on hand if Lilly needs me," she shrugged with a smile.

"And, do you think she will need you?"

Janet ducked her head and picked at a loose thread on her skirt. "No I don't, sir," she admitted softly. "I'm confident that she is more than capable to treat her husband."

"And, what do you think you will achieve by being there?"

"Um..." Janet glanced up and shrugged again. "I just want to check in with him, sir."

George sat back in his chair and echoed her sigh. "I do appreciate how you feel, Doctor – I really do but, the Mandanans have not requested our help in this matter and we should respect their wishes."

"I know that sir, but I just want to lend my support if Lilly's needs it."

"Justifying a sanctioned mission with Washington is going to be very difficult unless I can prove that it is warranted. Just to 'pop' over to lend support is not going to cut it, I'm afraid."

"I know, but..." Janet sighed once more.

"They only way I can truly give the go ahead would be if I can convince them that the benefits out weigh the costs. Can you think of any other reason you would need to make the trip? Any medical advancement we may gain in return?"

"Well," Janet thought for a moment. "I think that maybe we could benefit from a sample of the pain killing herbs Ben mentioned at the last check in."

"Is there a reason why a sample cannot just be sent through the gate?"

"Well, I think that if I took a small team of technicians we could do the testing there and then and save another check in at a later date?" Janet shrugged again. "It could be a major breakthrough, sir," she added tentatively, knowing that she was distorting the truth slightly, okay, more than slightly.

George sat back again, nodding knowingly with a slight smile on his face. "I concur, Doctor. May I also suggest that Doctor Jackson makes the trip with you as I understand that there was a report of unusual writing in the mines," he winked as he reached for his file.

"Yes, yes of course," Janet beamed. "I think that that would be very beneficial, sir," she agreed.

"Okay, I am sure I can sanction this. I will update you with a time after I have spoken to Washington."

"Thank you sir," Janet smiled as she pushed up out of her chair. "Do you want me to liaise with Doctor Jackson?"

"No, I will call him in next," George nodded and went to pick up his phone. "Oh, Doctor Frasier," he called as he watched Janet turn to leave.

"Yes sir?" Janet paused in the doorway.

"I suggest that you do not involve yourself in Platon Ashton's treatment unless it is absolutely necessary. We have promised not to intervene."

"Yes, sir," Janet nodded slowly.

"As long as that's clear."

"Yes, sir. Crystal, sir."

"Fine, I will make the arrangements and we will meet one hour before your slot."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

George watched as Janet smiled and then hurried out of his office. He could understand how she felt; they were all very fond of the young medic. He just needed to 'fudge' a few details with Washington so he took a deep breath and picked up the phone...

Xxx

Over the next twelve hours, Ben began, slowly but surely, to regain strength. At first Lilly had been worried about the amount of time he spent sleeping but when he managed to stay with her for twenty minutes yesterday evening she'd relaxed in the knowledge that she'd made the right call in regards to the N.G. feed. He was still running a moderate fever and his cough was bothersome but intensive physiotherapy by Drena had started to help clear his lungs. All in all his condition was improving and when Lilly walked in to his room after she'd agreed to leave his side to try and get some rest, she was pleased to see that not only did he seem better but he looked better too.

"Hey, you look great," she beamed as she perched at his side and took his hand in hers. Her other hand reached and stroked his cheek. "Drena said she was going to give you a shave if you felt up to it!"

"Uh, huh," Ben mumbled as he fiddled with the prongs on his nasal cannula and Lilly tapped his fingers.

"Leave that alone," she scolded, though the smile on her face took the sting out of her irritation at her husband's fiddling.

"It's sore," Ben glared at her but had the sense to drop his arm when she glared straight back.

Lilly then reached for some cream off the cabinet. "I know it's sore," she sighed as she smeared a small amount round his nostril. "But your nose is going to get even sorer if you don't stop playing," she tutted and then tossed the tube back on to the table and watched Ben sigh and flop his head back onto the pillows.

"It's not going to be forever, Ben," she sighed again.

"Feels like it."

Lilly studied her husband again. The dark circles under his eyes showed how fatigued he still was. The rapid breathing showed that his lungs were far from healed and the blush of fever showed that his body was still trying to fight the infection. No wonder he seemed so despondent.

"You're doing so much better, my love," Lilly encouraged but Ben just shrugged in response before burying a cough into his pillow.

When the cough become continual, Ben leaned forward and started to gag. Lilly plucked a tissue off the table and helped her husband spit out the awful globs of mucous. She then gently eased his head back and poured him a glass of water.

"Small sips," she urged as she angled the straw into his mouth and sat in silence as Ben slowly drank and managed to control his breathing.

"Thanks," he sighed when he'd finished the water. When he rested his head back again to allow his wife to mop the sweat off his brow he felt tears spring into his eyes at her gentleness.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," he reached up and cupped her face. "You shouldn't have to do this," he smiled sadly. "I don't want to be a burden..."

"Now, you look here, Benjamin Ashton." Lilly threw the sponge back into the bowl and picked up both of his hands. "You are so not a burden," the sharp tone to her voice showed her annoyance towards his stupid statement. "It was an accident, nothing more."

"I should never have been on the roof on my own," Ben ducked his head.

"There is that," Lilly tipped his chin. "But your intentions were good, you were doing it for us and if anyone should be sorry then it's me."

Ben shook his head. "How do you figure that?"

"My place should have been at your side. We should have been working together."

"There was other more important things that you needed to do."

"There is nothing more important than us," Lilly tenderly stroked her husband's cheek. "Nothing more important than our lives together, we both lost sight of that," she smiled sadly and Ben returned the smile.

"Yes, you're right," he nodded. "We kinda made a mess of things didn't we?" He sighed as he indicated the tubes and lines coming out of his body.

"Well, I actually think we will look back and decide that a lot of good came out of it," Lilly shrugged.

"You mean that being so ill has its benefits?" Ben grinned mischievously, though he knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Well, we have learned much through your misfortune," Lilly grinned back, her mind working exactly the same way as his. "If you had not fallen off of the roof, we would not know how to do all this and that is a blessing," she added, knowing full well that was just what her husband wanted to hear.

"Well done, Platon Ashton," Ben beamed in delight. "You are catching on to my plan now."

Lilly shook her head and chuckled. "Do you mean that you plan to catch every illness going and injure yourself in any way you can so we learn the correct treatment?"

"Exactly!" Ben's attempt to fold his arms ended in another coughing spell.

"What am I going to do with you, Benjamin," Lilly sighed as she rubbed his back. "You are incorrigible, young man."

After catching his breath, Ben rested back again and closed his eyes. He was feeling tired again and when he yawned his wife quickly got the message.

"I'll leave you to sleep," she reached and carded her fingers through his hair. "Do you need anything before I go?" She asked tenderly and Ben opened one eye.

"Where are you going? I thought you had a shift today."

"I swapped with Anton," Lilly informed him and picked up the stethoscope. "I'll just do your vital signs before I go," she started listening to his chest.

"Still congested," she sighed and picked up his chart. "Looks like you need another dose of antibiotics," she mumbled to herself and Ben snagged her sleeve.

"You didn't answer me, where are you going?" He asked again, knowing very well that Lilly was stalling the answer by resorting to being his Platon. "Lilly?"

Lilly held the chart over her face. "I'm going to help fix the roof," she mumbled and Ben pushed the chart down so he could see his wife's face.

"What was that?"

Lilly sighed heavily and placed the chart onto the bed. "Niall and Quinny have arranged a gang of worker's to come and finish off our house."

"Lilly..."

"I know that's not what you want but it is a necessity," Lilly carried on but avoided her husband's gaze. "You are not going to be well enough for many months and..."

Ben placed his hand on his wife's arm. "It's okay," he smiled and Lilly's head snapped up in surprise.

"It is?"

"Yes, I understand."

"But..."

"We have wonderful friends.

"We have," Lilly, grinned.

"But, you have to promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"You're not to let Niall go up the ladder, or Quinny come to think of it, especially if he's had too much wine."

Lilly laughed and then leaned in and kissed her patient's forehead. "I love you," she whispered as she drew away.

"I love you too," Ben's response ended in a yawn and Lilly then helped him settle down in bed.

"Sleep, my love," she urged and pulled his covers up to his shoulders.

"Yeah," Ben nodded and shifted slightly so he was more comfortable. "Be careful," he mumbled on the cusp of sleep.

"We will," Lilly promised and then kissed him one more time.

After checking his IV and oxygen, she left her husband to sleep.

Things were improving now and she was looking forward to spending the afternoon with family and friends, knowing that her husband seemed finally on the mend.

Xxx

Niall sat in his buggy and waited for the Stargate to open. He'd been at Lilly and Ben's cottage helping Sergi and Greta fix the roof and had almost forgotten about his trip to check in with Earth for his friend's results. When he had realised the time, he'd dropped everything and made his way to the 'Gate as quickly as possible.

He felt as helpless as everyone else did as Ben fought his injuries and illness. There was not much they could do to help Lilly treat her husband, other than pray, but one thing they could do to help reduce the stress for the young couple was to prepare their cottage for the coming winter.

He only hoped that whatever Lilly was doing was helping Ben but when the Gate whooshed into action and he watched Janet and Daniel step though he was immediately concerned.

After quickly hopping down from the cart, he strode over to the incline that led to the gate. "Doctor Jackson, Doctor Fraiser," he greeted with a shaky smile. "Is everything alright? Is there a problem?"

Janet shook her head as she walked towards him. "There is no problem, Niall," she smiled reassuringly. "We have only come through on a research basis. Ben's test results are satisfactory."

"You worried me," Niall sighed.

"I know, sorry," Janet reached and patted his arm. "Doctor Jackson and our team are here on another mission so we thought we would bring with us some small household gifts for Lilly and Ben, give them to them personally if that is possible." She turned to the gate where Daniel and her small medical team were gathering the crates that Stargate Command sent through the gate with them. "I'm glad you have such a large cart," she returned her attention to Niall and smiled warmly. "I think we have perhaps gone over the top with the gifts," she shrugged.

Niall grinned. "I think you may have," he agreed. "But your timing is perfect; we are all helping fix their cottage roof for them today. If you have any time between your researches, we will be grateful for your help."

"I am sure we will make time," Janet smiled as they then walked towards the gate. "My research will not take me long and Daniel will only need to check in with Sergi about the mine. We will have the rest of the day to help."

"Then you have come at the right time," Niall nodded and then held his hand out to Daniel. "It is good to see you, Doctor Jackson," he greeted.

"You too," Daniel smiled. "How's Ben?"

"He is as well as expected, according to Lilly," Niall confirmed with a sigh. "She seems confident."

"Good, good," Daniel nodded slowly. "He is in the best hands, I am sure."

"Indeed."

"Right." Janet stood with her hands on her hips, surveying all the boxes. "We need to get these over to the cottage, we can check in with Lilly later." She reached for the handle of the closest box and Niall took the other. "Let's go," she smiled and they both lifted the heavy box.

After ten minutes of back breaking lifting, they had the cart loaded and were ready to depart.

"Lilly is going to be very surprised to see you," Niall stated as he picked up the reigns and clicked his horse on.

"We are not here to interfere," Daniel informed him as they started on their journey.

"Of course not," Niall grinned and winked knowingly. He knew exactly why their Earth friends were here, research was obviously a rouse to check in on Ben and he knew that Lilly, deep down would be very grateful for their personal support, even though it would only be for a few hours.

He chuckled as Daniel and Janet then shrugged at each other in response to his statement. Niall urged his horse on again.

It was great to have them here.

Xxx

"Ma," Lilly smiled as she crossed the field to where her mother and her friends were setting up lunch for the workers helping fix their cottage roof.

Hanah greeted her daughter with a hug. "How is Benjamin today?" She asked.

"He is much improved," Lilly kissed her mother on the cheek and beamed. "He is sitting up and chatting and Drena even gave him a shave," she continued to smile as she helped uncovered some of the vast containers laid out of the wooden tables.

"That is wonderful!" Hanah gushed as she accepted a jug of juice of Mari. "Things will soon be back to normal, Lil," she nodded as she poured the juice.

"He has to rest and do as he's told but, I do see hope now," Lilly glanced up and smiled at her mother.

Hanah placed the jug down and pulled her daughter into her arms again. "Your father and I are so proud of both of you," she stroked Lilly's long hair when she willingly let her mother embrace her. "You both are so strong and you can now look forward to a long, happy life together."

When she felt Lilly's tears on her shoulder, Hanah rocked her gently. "You did so well, my love," she soothed. "You have made us so very proud," Hanah looked over her daughter's head and watched Mari dab at her own tears. "I do believe we will need another handkerchief," she chuckled, as she was powerless to prevent her own tears from falling.

"When you ladies have finished..."

All three turned at the sound of Sergi's voice.

"We could do with a break and refreshments."

"And wine," Greta interjected as he held the ladder for his friend.

"And Mari's pie," Pastor Has added.

Hanah, Mari and Lilly then burst out laughing.

"I think we'd best feed the men," Mari nodded and then all three women started to put the final touches on the feast.


	12. Chapter 12

"You have been so generous," Lilly sighed as she stood with Janet and watched the men unpack the cart.

"It's just a few things from Ben's storage on Earth. We thought he would appreciate some tokens that will remind him of Earth," Janet smiled, moving slightly out of Sergi and Daniel's way as they carried a large crate into the cottage.

At first Lilly had been slightly annoyed to see the contingency from Earth but Janet and Daniel had manage to reassure her that they were not here to break their promise not to interfere, although Janet had insisted that if she thought that Ben's condition warranted any specialised treatment she would not hesitate to step in and offer her guidance. Lilly had bristled slightly but did eventually agree. She assured the visiting Doctor that her husband was now slowly improving and, after they had all eaten, she would take them to see him.

"The cottage looks lovely," Janet continued as the two women left the men to their labour and walked toward the ladies setting up lunch.

"Ben has worked so hard," Lilly sighed. "It has not been easy for him but, between his studies and duties at the hospital, he has worked tirelessly to get everything ready for us before winter hits. He worked to the point of exhaustion; I should have seen that..."

Janet stopped and laid a hand on Lilly's arm. "Oh no you don't, young lady," she tutted, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. "There is no one to blame for all of this. It was an accident, nothing more."

"I know, but..."

"Don't do this to yourself, Lilly. It was an accident. Ben is going to be fine, with time. Please, do not think for one minute that it was anyone's fault."

Lilly sighed heavily and then managed to smile shakily. "Of course, you are right," she nodded. "I am just so tired and have been so very worried."

"I know," Janet sympathised. "But you have done a wonderful job and Ben will be so proud of you."

"I hope so. I just want him to be better."

"He will be. It will just take time." Janet reached and tucked an errant curl behind Lilly's ear, hoping that her friend took comfort from her action and then closely inspected the young Mandanan "You look exhausted Lilly," she sighed noting the dark rings under Lilly's eyes and deeply furrowed brow. "Are you sure you are feeling alright yourself?" She asked, not liking the pinched expression of pain on her face.

"I am fine," Lilly sighed again. "I am just tired and hungry," she admitted.

"Why don't you rest for a few hours while we are here?" Janet suggested tentatively, not liking how Lilly swayed slightly as she ran trembling fingers through her hair.

"I will rest when my husband's condition improves." Lilly pursed her lips and then led the way to the picnic area. "Let's eat," she called over her shoulder. "I am eager to get back to Benjamin."

Janet shook her head, sighed and then quickly followed. She would make sure Lilly ate and would then try to talk some sense into her again.

Ben would need his Platon fit and well to care for him for the next few days and, if necessary, Janet would sedate Lilly for the afternoon to make sure she was refreshed before they returned to Earth.

If she would not let them help with Ben's treatment then the least they could do was to make sure Lilly was strong enough to carry on.

Xxx

Ben shifted slightly, hoping a change in position would ease the ache in his hips.

His head pounded and every inch of him hurt as he continued to battle the fever that still had a firm grip of his body. The suns that streamed through the window made the room feel stifling and didn't help his churning stomach and near migraine headache.

If he had the strength, he would call for someone to open a window or get him a drink but he felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

He had no idea what time it was, he had been aware of Helena's coming and going, taking his vitals and asking him questions but he just lay limply in a haze of illness wishing that Lilly were at his side assuring him that he would be fine.

He was so disappointed. When he'd woken up this morning, he'd felt so much better and confident that his condition had turned a corner but as the day progressed he had began to feel increasingly unwell again.

The haze of a soaring temperature made his vision waver and he tossed his head from side to side, wishing he could summon the strength to tell the Helena's, who had just entered his room, how ill and hot he felt.

Xxx

"What were his last vitals like?" Lilly asked Drena. She grabbed Ben's chart off the bottom of his bed watching her husband as he whimpered in distress and tossed and turned in the bed.

"His temperature has been climbing all morning," Drena sighed. "We have continued his medication regime but to little effect. Conrad ordered tepid wash down and ice packs half an hour ago when he registered a temperature of 102.4."

Janet stood to one side, allowing Lilly space to access her patient, itching to examine Ben herself but knowing that she'd promised not to. She had been shocked to see the condition her friend was in. Lilly had assured them that Ben was doing much better but the man in the bed looked very sick, very sick indeed.

Lilly studied Ben's chart for another few minutes before sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for a damp cloth. "Ben, sweetheart," she gently mopped her husband's brow. "Can you wake up a little for me?"

Ben seemed oblivious to her urging as he continued to moan and toss his head.

"Ben, come on my love," Lilly persevered. "You have a visitor," she glanced over at Janet and gave her a shaky smile. "Doctor Frasier has come all this way to visit you and I have assured her that you are doing so much better. Don't let me down, my love."

When she had no response again, Lilly sighed and hung her head. "I don't know what to do," she mumbled as she shook her head. "I don't understand. He was doing so much better, he was sitting up, talking, I just don't understand."

Janet crossed to her side and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to do anything, Lilly?" She asked softly and Lilly turned eyes full of tears to face her.

"I don't understand, Janet," she sniffed. "He was doing so much better. I should never have left him."

"Hush now," Janet soothed and reached to brush away the single tear Lilly was helpless to prevent falling. "These things happen and when they do you have to take a really deep breath and reassess the situation, try and look at things with fresh eyes and start again."

"I don't think I can," Lilly blinked and Janet fumbled in her pocket for her handkerchief and blotted the steady flow of tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"Of course you can," she smiled. "You have to, your patient needs you Platon."

"I can't..."

"Shh, yes you can. I believe in you Platon Ashton, so does your husband, you have to believe in yourself. Come on, take a deep breath, and dry your tears. Go through things again, I'll help if you need me to but I am confident that you can do this yourself."

Lilly stared at her for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes. "Okay, let's go again," she nodded after clearing her throat. "We'll start with his vitals..."

Janet retreated to the back of the room and watched, with a smile on her face as Lilly became a Platon again.

In no time, drug regimes were altered, fresh medication added and Ben's restlessness lessoned as his temperature began to drop. And, when he sighed deeply and soft snores replaced his whimpers and moans Lilly turned to Janet and smiled.

"Good job, Platon Ashton," Janet beamed back as she crossed to the bed. "See, I knew you could do it," she said and placed her hand on Ben's forehead, happy to only feel only a slightly raised temperature. "You just needed to..."

"J'net."

Janet turned just in time to catch Lilly as she began to sway. "Easy, easy," she soothed as Lilly went limp in her arms.

"I need help in here!"

Xxx

"Hey." Daniel stood at Janet's side watching her smooth Lilly's blankets as the young Platon slept on. "I just heard, is she going to be alright?"

"She's going to be just fine," Janet flashed him a quick smile. "She was exhausted, her blood sugar far too low, so I've ordered a glucose drip and a sedative."

"And Ben?" Daniel patted Janet on the shoulder before crossing to his friend's bedside. "He looks awful," he sighed.

"Well," Janet gathered her things together and crossed to join him. "He's doing better than he was earlier," she nodded confidently. "He's still got a long way to go but Lilly changed his antibiotic and he is resting comfortably now."

Daniel placed the back of his hand on Ben's forehead. "He's pretty hot."

"And he will be for a while. Come on Daniel, you've had pneumonia before, you know how dreadful it is."

"Yeah," Daniel winched at the memory of the lost week he spent in the infirmary battling the high fever that went hand in hand with the battle to breathe. "Yes I do," he nodded and then turned to Janet. "Listen, I know you're loathed to leave them but..."

"But it's time to go." Janet completed his sentence.

"I'm afraid so. Niall is waiting with the buggy outside. Our return slot is in half an hour."

Janet nodded, straightened Ben's covers and then did the same with Lilly before picking up her bag again. "I just want to have a word with Conrad before we go," she smiled. "I don't want Ben to know we came to interfere," she shrugged. "I don't think he will be happy if he knew."

"We could just let him know that we hopped over with a few housewarming gifts," Daniel suggested. "I'm sure he won't mind us doing that."

Janet reached and patted his shoulder. "How about we let that be a surprise for when he returns home, hey?"

Daniel began to nod slowly. "That is a very good idea, Doctor Fraiser," he agreed with a grin.

"Why thank you Doctor Jackson," Janet bowed slightly. "Right then, let's go find Conrad and we'll leave Lilly a good bye note."

"After you." Daniel stepped to one said and allowed Janet to lead the way out of the room, pausing at the doorway to watch the Platon Astons sleep.

Time would heal them both, of that he was certain.

Xxx

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Hanah sat at her daughter's side, stroking her hair as she slept.

"She is going to be just fine," Greta assured as he pulled up her covers. "She is exhausted and stressed," he explained and turned to check the IV of fluids he'd set up, feeling rather proud of himself. "We will let her rest," he looked up and smiled. "She will feel much better soon," he promised and pulled the curtains round from the bed so Lilly could see her husband when she woke.

"And, Benjamin?" Hanah asked as they both watched the sick man sleep.

"Benjamin is very lucky," Greta sighed.

"But, he's going to be okay?"

"I am not sure," Greta admitted shaking his head as he crossed over to Ben's bedside. "Doctor Frasier seemed to be pleased how things were progressing before she left and his breathing is much easier," he confirmed, placing his hand on Ben's chest. "He still has a fever but is much calmer," he turned and flashed Hanah a shaky smile. "God's willing he will recover now. The boy has been through so much," turning back to Ben; he brushed his sweat soaked fringe out of his eyes.

They both silently tended to the two sleeping patients and sent out a pray to those who watched out for them.

Hanah broke the moment in the end. "You should return to Mari, Greta," she sighed and stretched. "I will stay with Lilly and Anton is caring for Benjamin," she stood and moved to her friend's side. "You have been wonderful," she tenderly kissed him on the head. "But it is time for you to rest," she nodded. "I think it would be hard for Drena to fit another bed into this room, if you do not," she added, patting his arm on the way back to her daughter's side.

Greta nodded slowly. "You are right, my dear," he conceded. "I am tired."

"Then go, rest," Hanah chuckled and then reached for Lilly's covers when she dislodged them as she turned onto her back. "We have them," she assured, stroking the sleeping girl's forehead as she settled back down with a sigh.

Greta crossed to Hanah, kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his coat. "I will return in the morning," he bowed.

"Sleep well, my friend," Hanah turned and smiled.

"Take care of them," Greta said as he made his way out of the room. "They are very special," he added, closing the door behind him.

"They certainly are," Hanah sighed and comforted her daughter when she whimpered in her sleep. "Just rest, my love," she whispered and sat back as Lilly settled once more.

She then watched over them both as they slept on, keeping their hearts in hers and hoping that better days were on the horizon.

Xxx

Ben slowly reached over and petted his wife's hair. He'd woken to find Lilly fast asleep at his bedside with her head resting on his pillow.

The sight of the IV coming out of the back of her hand and the fact that she had scrubs on added up to the fact that his wife was still not well. He was informed that she had collapsed from exhaustion when he'd woken up the night before and had fallen back to sleep watching her toss and turn in restless slumber. He was amazed she'd held it together so long and longed to hold her and assure her things were going to be okay but he felt so hot so knew his temperature was pretty high and the growing need for someone to remove the oppressive blankets forced him to give his wife a slight shake.

He pulled his oxygen mask off, knowing the need for it was lessoning now the fluid in his lungs was resolving. "Lilly?" he called, softly.

Lilly mumbled slightly and turned her head but settled down to sleep again.

"Lilly, my love," Ben persisted. "I need you to move, sweetie."

Lilly grunted and Ben carried on shaking her gently. He was beginning to get dizzy because he was so hot and when Lilly groaned and then managed to push away from the bed he smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, you," he greeted.

"Ben?" Lilly mumbled as she tucked her hair behind her ears and started to knuckle her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ben sighed. "But I needed you to wake up."

Lilly was immediately wide-awake. "What's wrong?" She asked urgently.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Ben reassured as he pulled at his blankets.

"No you're not," Lilly was on her feet, fussing over her husband.

"I'm fine," Ben repeated. "Honestly, I'm just a bit hot," he admitted as he managed to toss his covers to one side.

Lilly's hand was on his forehead in a flash. "You have a fever," she tutted.

"I know," Ben, sighed. "But it's to be expected, please sit back down before you fall down. I'm okay."

Lilly glanced round the room. "I need the thermometer," she mumbled.

"Lilly, just sit back down," Ben begged. "I'm okay," he repeated, grabbing her hand when she finally did as she was told. "How are you doing Lilly?" He asked as he watched her take some cleansing breaths.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Lilly stuttered. "You're the one that's sick."

"And you're the one that collapsed."

Lilly gave her husband a quizzical look. "I did?"

"Yes. You did," Ben nodded and ran his hand over his sweat soaked face.

Lilly glanced down at her own hand and then at her clothing. "Oh," she sighed. "I don't remember," she lifted her hand, examined the cannula in the back of it, and then held it up. "Who did this?" She asked as she shook her head.

"Anton said that Greta did," Ben said as he inched up in bed slightly. "He said that you passed out and Quinny sprang into action," he grinned, resting his head back onto his pillows.

"He did?" Lilly traced the tubing back to the IV stand. "I don't remember," she mumbled again.

"You have slept for nearly a whole day," Ben nodded toward the other bed in the room. "Quinny thought you'd like to be close and your mother just left your side."

Lilly glanced over her shoulder at the crumpled linen on the bed. "Oh," she said when snippets of memories returned. "I did pass out," she admitted with a sigh. "Sorry," ducking her head she apologised.

"Nothing to be sorry about, my Lilly," Ben assured and then placed his hand on his forehead to gauge his own temperature. He then turned his head so he faced his wife again. "I could do with someone to fetch me some Tylenol," he admitted and let his hand flop back onto his bed.

"Yes, of course," Lilly stood, gathered up her lines and pushed her IV pole to the door. She smiled at Anton who was just leaving the ward. "Can you fetch Ben some Tylenol," she asked. "His temperature is up again."

Anton shook his head and tutted. "You should be in bed Lilly Ashton," he scolded. "We are caring for Benjamin. I was just on my way back in with his medication," he stated with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Sorry," Lilly ducked her head and grinned. "I'll let you carry on and tend to him then," she stated, turned and made her way back into bed.

Ben chuckled as he watched her slowly push her IV across the room. "Busted, hey?" He called.

Lilly crawled into bed, plumped her pillows and leaned back; her position now mirrored her husband's. "Yup," she shrugged in confirmation.

Ben continued to chuckle softly. "It's your turn to take your medicine now," he stated as Greta then rushed into the room.

"What were you doing out of bed, Lilly Ashton," the Platon stood with his hands on his hips and glared at his patient.

"Ben needed me?" She ventured softly.

"She was sleeping at my bedside," Ben called from his bed.

"Sneak," Lilly, snapped.

"Yes, well, we have had words about this," Greta smoothed Lilly's covers. "You are to stay in bed until your drip finishes. You were unconscious for quite a while and are obviously exhausted," he sighed. "You need to do as you are told, we have been caring very well for Benjamin, haven't we, boy?" He turned and glanced at the other patient in the room who was lying limply on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Uh, huh," Ben mumbled with a grin on his face.

"We have changed his lines and administered his drugs," Greta continued, omitting the part where Janet had actually drawn up the next phase of treatment. "He has been resting while you've slept," he paused and gave Lilly's bag of fluid a squeeze. "He is comfortable and we have him," he then smiled at his protégé who also now had her eyes closed.

"Mind you," Ben cleared his throat and called over. "If somebody doesn't do anything about my fever," he sighed. "She'll be jumping out of that bed, insisting on giving me a bed bath, not that I'd complain," he shrugged and massaged his aching temples.

Lilly snorted in response. "For goodness sake, someone put him out of his misery," she chuckled and turned onto her side. "All his complaining is keeping me awake," she sighed.

"Your sympathy is overwhelming," Ben grouched as Anton appeared at his side and inserted the thermometer into his ear.

"How quickly you forget how sick I am," Ben continued.

Lilly was then aware of Anton profusely apologising as she drifted off to sleep.

"102.4, Lilly," Ben called over. "Hope you're happy now?" When his question was then greeted with soft snoring he rested his head back and smiled, contented to let somebody other hand his wife tend for him.

The Mandana race was learning fast now.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm bored," Ben sighed and slammed his book closed. He looked over to his wife who was disconnecting the last of his lines. "I'm bored," he huffed again and Lilly chuckled in response.

"So I see," she said, pushed his now empty IV stand in to the corner and then sat crossed legged on the end of the bed. "You're all free now," she grinned. "And squeaky clean and looking rather handsome if I do say so myself."

Ben's condition was now improving steadily. He still had a nagging cough and a low-grade fever but he was eating and drinking well and starting to regain some of the weight his illness had stripped from him. His strength was growing and he was managing to walk to and from the bathroom so his catheter was gone. The small amount of exercise was helping his lungs quite a bit. The twice-daily physio was continuing and to help as well and, once Ben was slightly stronger and fever free, Lilly was going to allow him to go home.

"I'm fed up," Ben continued to complain. "It's so boring, just looking at this room," he sighed, crossed his arms, and pouted. "I want to go home..."

"No, not yet," Lilly shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Not until you're fever free, you know that."

"I feel fine."

"Of course you do," Lilly giggled. "My dear Benjamin, you shake like a leaf just crossing the room, and you have a temperature of 101.2 as we speak," she folded her arms and shook her head.

"Fever and cough continue for six weeks with pneumonia," Ben countered. "I can recover at home now."

"Not yet," Lilly sighed with Janet's words of not hurrying Ben's recovery foremost in her mind.

"Look, I'm the expert in..." Ben began to protest but stopped when his wife burst out laughing. "What?"

Lilly wiped her way her tears and shook her head. "Not anymore, kiddo," she hiccupped. "I do believe I am as knowledgeable as you now, Platon Ashton," she continued to laugh at her husband's dejected expression.

"I knew I shouldn't let you know all my secrets," he huffed.

"Oh, it's alright, my love," Lilly pulled herself together. "I'll let you go home soon," she grinned.

"You'll let me?"

"Yup."

"Who made you my Platon?" Ben grouched.

"I did," Lilly, grinned as she crawled down his bed and kissed his nose playfully. "I am you're Platon now, Benjamin and you have to do as you're told," she reached and brushed his bangs off his forehead.

"No fair..." Ben began to mumble but his protest was soon lost in a tender kiss and he took his wife into his arms with a sigh of contentment.

When a coughing spell broke the moment Lilly turned and allowed her husband to hold her while he caught his breath.

"Better?" She asked as she rubbed the thin cotton of his scrub covered leg.

"Yeah," Ben nodded when he managed to control his breathing. He then planted a kiss in his wife's curls. "I love you," he mumbled softly.

"And, I love you too," Lilly retorted, relaxing into his embrace and starting to trace his name on his leg with her finger. "I know you're bored," she conceded. "But I want to just monitor you for another day now your lines are out," she sighed.

Ben returned the sigh. "Very sensible, Platon," he admitted begrudgingly. He really wanted to go home but knew that he would have the same advice if the roles were reversed.

Lilly turned and gently placed her hand on his chest. "Do you feel up to a ride in a wheelchair?" She asked, reaching into his gown and running her fingers through his chest hairs.

"Why?" Ben frowned.

"Because there is someone I would like you to meet," Lilly looked up and smiled.

"Oh, okay," Ben shrugged.

"Good," Lilly nipped in for a quick kiss and then jumped off the bed. "I won't be long," she called as she jogged out of his room.

Ben grinned, shook his head and picked up his book once more, his boredom now vanishing with the thought of being within touching distance of going home.

Xxx

"This is Mendew," Lilly introduced the young boy as she pushed Ben to his bedside.

"Hi," Ben greeted and Mendew waved in response.

"This is my husband, Platon Ashton," Lilly perched on the sick boy's bed and rested her hand on his forehead. "He is sick too," she explained, softy and Mendew nodded and buried a cough into the crook of his scrub top.

Lilly turned to Ben and handed him her patients chart. "Mendew's mother brought him in two days ago," she started to explain. "High fever, vomiting, struggling for breath, crackles in one lung..."

"So I see," Ben looked up and grinned when he read the chart. "Amoxicillin and Doxycycline..."

"Tylenol every four hours, oxygen via mask, catheterised and fluids..."

"Well done," Ben closed the chart and took Mendew's hand. "How are you feeling now?" He asked, gently.

"Much better," the boy nodded and fiddled with his nasal cannula.

"You need to leave that alone," Ben chuckled. "Your nose will be sore," he turned and smiled at his wife.

"That's what she says," Mendew grouched.

"And she is right," Ben nodded and then returned his attention to the sick boy. "You're going to feel sick and weak for a while, but Platon Ashton has given you the right medication early," he smiled. "You'll soon be running around in the fields again," he added confidently.

Mendew nodded and then yawned.

Lilly pulled his sheet back up and kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep, Menny," she soothed. "I'll be in later with some supper," she promised.

"Kay," Mendew mumbled and snuggled down to sleep. Lilly jumped off his bed and undid the brakes on Ben's wheelchair.

"He's doing well," she said as she pushed her husband out of the ward.

"Thanks to you," Ben nodded.

Lilly patted his shoulder as they entered his room. "No. Thanks to you," she corrected. "If it was not for you I would not have known how to treat him, and he would have died. His parents would be childless and their lives would be ruined," she took Ben's arm and guided him back into bed. "You have saved a life," she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"And, so have you," Ben smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "You saved me a long time ago," he sighed when they broke their embrace.

"And you me," Lilly smiled as she then pulled Ben's covers up. "Sleep now you will need all your strength for you return home," she continued to smile as she tucked her husband in.

Ben inched down in bed and gave way to his exhaustion, knowing the next time he slept he'd have his wife in his arms where she belonged.

Lilly watched him surrender to sleep once more, dimmed the gas lamps and left her husband to his rest. She had much to plan for his homecoming...

Xxx

"I'm feeling much better now."

Janet inched forward so she could get a view of her friend. "Are you sure, Ben?" She questioned. "Because, you look very pale to me," she observed but Ben chuckled in response.

"I'm fine, Doc," he reassured. He had insisted on going to the SGC check in on his way home, knowing that his Earth friends had been worrying about him. Lilly had done as Janet had asked her in the note she left; she hadn't told her husband that his friends from Earth had been here and had urged her whole family into secrecy too. There was no need to upset him and she knew that he was going to be so surprised to see the Earth gifts when they got home and didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Is Lilly there?" Janet persisted and Lilly popped her head over her husband's shoulder.

"Hi, Janet," she greeted with a smile.

"He looks pale. Are you sure he's well enough to go home?"

"He's fine."

"Fever?"

"No."

"Lilly?" Janet probed, knowing that Ben's fever would last a few more weeks.

"Low grade," Lilly ducked her head and admitted.

"Cough?"

"Some," Lilly shrugged.

"Is he using his inhalers?"

"Yes, Janet."

"Blue before brown?"

"Yes, Janet."

"Breathing exercises."

"Yes, Janet.

Ben sighed and turned the camera away from his wife. "I'm fine, Doctor Fraiser," he insisted. "I promise to rest when I get home..."

"You're not telling me you've come here before going home are you Nurse Ashton?" Janet asked in astonishment.

"Yes, well, no, but yes," Ben admitted shyly.

"For crying out loud, get yourself home and into bed," Janet scolded. "Lilly? Make sure he goes straight to bed."

Lilly pulled the camera back in her direction. "Yes Doctor Fraiser," she nodded.

"Of all the stupid, irresponsible..."

Ben turned and grinned at Lilly as Janet continued to rant. "Oops," he shrugged.

"I don't think she's happy," Lilly shrugged back.

"No she is not," Janet snapped back but then softened her tone. "But I am happy that you're doing so well, Ben," she sighed. "Just rest as much as you can and make sure you eat and drink, you too Lilly."

"Yes, Doc," Ben nodded.

"I mean it, Benjamin. You have to be very careful..."

"What was that, Doc?" Ben jiggled the camera. "Sorry, you're breaking up. We can't hear you," he grinned. "Mandana out," he stated and severed the link home.

"Oh, dear," Lilly grinned. "She's going to be so cross."

"I know," Ben shrugged. "She'll get over it," he returned the grin and Lilly held her hand out.

"Ready to go home, husband?"

"I am." Ben nodded and took her hand.

He was finally going home.

Xxx

Lilly leaned over and gently shook her husband's shoulder. Ben had fallen asleep within five minutes of leaving the Stargate.

"Ben?" She whispered. "We're home my love."

Ben mumbled and opened his eyes. "Must have nodded off," he sighed.

"Yes you did," Lilly grinned and waited for Ben's response when he realised where he was.

"Lilly?" Ben turned and frowned. "Why are we at the cottage?" He asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Because we are home," Lilly smiled, clambered out of the buggy and held her hand out to her husband. "Are you ready, Ben?" She asked, softly.

Ben took her hand. "It's finished?" He asked as Lilly helped him down and led him to the door.

"It is ready," Lilly nodded and started to reach for the handle but Ben placed his hand on hers. "On Earth there is a custom where a newlywed groom carries his wife over the threshold of their new home," he said, trying to figure the logistics of actually picking his wife up but Lilly had the sense to snort and bat his hand away.

"I don't think so, Benjamin. I do not want to have to return you to hospital, thank you very much," she huffed and opened the door. She then stood to one side, allowed her husband through and watched, as he stood, routed to the spot and practically speechless.

"Lilly?" Ben waved his arms round the room. "When did...? Who did...?" He turned to face his wife. "Who did all this?" He exclaimed.

Lilly closed the door behind them and then steered her very shocked, shaky husband to the sofa. "Daniel and Janet collected all your things and sent them through as a house warming gift," she informed him and eased him down.

"I don't believe it," Ben shook his head in bewilderment. Pictures of the major scenery of Earth adorned the walls, from the Rocky Mountain range to the Pyramids of Egypt. The skyline of New York ran along the length of the wall leading through to the kitchen area and framed photographs of his parents and brother lined the mantle.

"This is wonderful," he gasped. "I don't believe they did this," he shook his head again and turned to face his wife. "Did you know?" He asked.

Lilly nodded and smiled. "Our family laid everything out for you," she informed. "We have a special quilt on our bed and our cupboards are full of peanut butter and Jell-O," she grinned.

"I don't believe it," Ben repeated and chuckled. "This is so amazing," he sighed.

Lilly crossed the room and picked up a box off the table. "Daniel sent this over," she stated as she opened the box. "He left a note to say that we should use this thing to continue to add to our memories," she smiled and held out the instant camera.

"Well," Ben accepted the gift. "He sure thought of everything," he smiled.

Lilly sat at his side as Ben turned the camera round in his hands, seeming lost in his memories.

Are you all right?" She gently asked.

"I'm fine," Ben turned his head and smiled.

"You're sure?"

Ben patted her leg. "Absolutely," he nodded. "I'm home," he placed an arm round Lilly's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "We're home," he corrected. "And it's time to live happily ever after."

He tipped her chin and kissed her tenderly.

The young couple then lost themselves in their moment of passion with the fire flickering in the fireplace and the Statue of Liberty looking down on them.

Life on Mandana was a good one, especially with a glimpse of Earth reminding them of the past.

THE END

Well – that's it guys! I really hope you enjoyed it! I have another nine similar length stories written and would like to know if you would like me to post them? I can't say it's SG1 all the way, they do make cameo roles but they are all based round Ben and Lilly as their family grows. Let me know what you think!

Hugs and a Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
